Lucky TwentyOne
by MissOreoPie
Summary: Small town girl Namine Miyazaki has had her share of bad luck in love, so what better way to start fresh than to move to the big city, Twilight Town?
1. Chasing Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter One: Chasing Dreams_

_It all started that morning, when I was boarding a train to Twilight Town. The station is always full of tourists and busy people trying to get to work. I was leaving my home in Destiny Islands to start a new life in the city. Actually, it's because my boyfriend left home to go to the new Twilight University. I've decided to follow him; I want to be with him. This is the big step where I, Namine Miyazaki, must start a new chapter in my life. _

The blonde girl was running with luggage in her arms, trying not to miss the train. She couldn't afford to miss her meeting for the job she just received. She pushed through the crowd of tourists, knocking some people over.

"_The train to Twilight Town will be leaving in: 2 minutes, next train will arrive in 1 hour."_

Namine's eyes widened, and she began to pick up her speed, running along the trains. Not paying attention, she ran into another woman and dropped all of her luggage.

"I'm sorry! Here let me help you."

Namine looked up to where the voice was coming from.

"No it was my fault, I'm in a hurry. Thank y-."

Namine's words froze as she stared at the woman. _She looks just like me! _She continued analyzing the woman's face. Her raven black hair and wardrobe was the only difference she could see. But her face and deep blue eyes looked exactly the same.

"Is something wrong?"

"I- I'm sorry! I have to catch my train!"

Namine tried shaking the image of the woman out of her mind. _I need to catch that train, or I'm going to get fired!_

"_The train to Twilight Town is now departing; next train arrives at 10:30."_

"Never mind. I'll be here the next hour or so. . ." Namine said.

"I was going to Twilight Town too. But I was heading to the Shikasen station, you'll get there faster."

"I can't afford to get on that train though. It was nice talking with you but there's no reason for me to be here anymore."

Namine dragged her luggage behind her, staring at the ground. All that she could think of was her boyfriend and that job. Without it, her relationship will slowly fade away.

"Wait!"

The woman ran up to her, stopping Namine in her tracks.

"I'll pay for you. You look like a good person in need of help."

Namine's big blue eyes widened once more.

"You'd do that? But I'm a total stranger to you!"

"I can't believe you'd accept if I'm a stranger. By the way, what's your name?"

"Namine, but people call me "Nami" for short."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Xion. Come on, we don't want to miss this train too."

The two women walked to the Shikasen Station, and it was even more crowed. The trains were brand new and great for the economy. Plus, they were extremely fast in speed. Tickets to ride on these trains were expensive. Namine couldn't even afford one ticket, she wondered if Xion was rich.

"_Welcome to the Shikasen Express. The train departing for Twilight Town will be leaving in 10 minutes. There is always concessions and restrooms at every nearby exit. Please enjoy your ride, and thank for choosing Shikasen Express!"_

_Wow, this place is amazing. _Namine looked around her surroundings, everything looked so nice. The trains, the food, the people, even their restrooms! After smelling the aroma of food, her stomach started to growl. _I sure could use something to eat, but this place is too expensive. Xion's helped me enough; she'll think I live off the streets if I ask for money. _The two women didn't say a word to each other when they got on the train. A few minutes later, Namine decided to break the silence.

"So where are you from?"

Xion looked at her with a puzzling face.

"Destiny Islands, why?"

"Oh, me too. . . There isn't a reason. I was just breaking the silence. . . ."

Namine started to stare at Xion, and Xion ignored the stares. She pulled out a cigarette and began to light it. She could tell that this would be a very long trip.

**So how'd everyone like it? Please R & R I wouldn't mind hearing some suggestions ^ ^**


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Two: Reunited_

The ebony haired woman continued smoking her cigarette, and Namine continued to stare. She still couldn't believe how similar they looked, she was shocked.

"You know . . . we look a lot alike, except for our hair and clothes."

Xion gave Namine another puzzling look. She looked her up and down, but she couldn't see a resemblance.

"Well, people have different views, I won't argue about that." Xion blew out more smoke from the cigarette, causing Namine to cough.

"Um, are you sure you're supposed to smoke in here?"

"Of course, how can I not be sure? I wouldn't want us to be kicked off the train."

"Right. . . I guess you've been here more than once."

"Mhm, what's a teenage girl like you doing on a train? Running away from home?"

"I'm 21."

Xion's face expression changed when she said that. _21? Wow, she looks like a girl._

"So am I. . . . Guess we do have a lot in common after all."

A waitress was walking down the aisle with beverages and food on a cart.

_What kind of train system is this? They treat it like an airline. _Namine had never experienced First Class treatment like this in her life. "Excuse me, waitress, I'll have a Pepsi."

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetheart. Aren't you too young to be drinking caffeine? How about a juice box?"

Xion was trying to hold back her laugh, but it was too unbearable. Everyone in the train turned around to see what had happened. Namine's face was flushed red of embarrassment.

"I'm 21, now may I please get a Pepsi?"

"Sorry ma'am, please excuse that mistake."

The waitress handed her the drink and continued walking down the aisle with the concessions.

"_We will be approaching Twilight Town in 3 minutes, please make sure you have all of your belongings before you leave the train. Thank for choosing Shikasen Express, and have a nice day!"_

Namine stood up and opened the compartment above where her suitcases were. She slipped her Pepsi in one of the side pockets and pulled her luggage down.

"Sit down, you'll get hurt. The train hasn't stopped yet."

"I was just checking I had everything."

Namine plopped back down into her seat, and the silence continued until the train doors opened. She picked up her luggage and walked out the door. _I don't have a clue where I'm going. _

"The exit is that way." Xion pointed to the big sign in red letters that said "exit".

"Oh, I knew that. Thanks again."

The two departed and Namine walked out the door to the big beautiful Twilight Town. She stood near the side of the street waiting for a taxi to appear.

"Namine, over here!"

Namine turned around to the familiar voice; her eyes already began to fill with tears.

"Sora!" She dropped her luggage and ran across the street, cars began honking at her. She ran into Sora's arms and began crying.

"I missed you so much! I'll never leave you again!"

"Are you . . . crying?"

A small smile came across Sora's face. Namine looked up and noticed two people behind him.

"Roxas, Olette!" She ran over to them too and began hugging Olette very tight.

"I missed you guys so much! Thank you for coming for my arrival."

"We were worried about you coming all the way from Destiny Islands. We don't want some guy kidnapping our little girl." Roxas said. He started laughing along with Olette.

"Not funny Roxas." She gave him a death glare, and before you know it he was silent.

"Well, I know you two have a lot to catch up on, so we'll be leaving." Olette grabbed Roxas's wrist and headed in the opposite direction. Roxas didn't like the thought of Sora with Namine, but he didn't try to restrain from Olette's grip. His smile quickly disappeared when the sight of Namine disappeared.

"Well, since its Friday where would you like to go?"

"I have to go to work, remember? But I'd like to see your dorm afterwards!"

"Sure, just call me when you're ready. Sadly, I'll have to drop you off. I have some errands to do since that's the only place you want to go."

"But, you just said-. . . . Never mind."

"By the way, aren't you going to get your luggage?"

Namine's face expression had a slight frown as she waited for the crosswalk sign to turn green. She walked across the street picking up the heavy suitcases. Namine won't get to spend the day with Sora as she hoped. But the day was just beginning. . . . What could possibly go wrong?

**Well, what a surprise. Roxas wasn't her boyfriend after all, but it looks like someone has a crush. R & R please, more ideas makes a story better C:**


	3. Rush Hour

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Three: Rush Hour_

The spiky haired brunette casually strolled down the sidewalk with his hands behind his head. While behind him, a small woman struggled to pull her suitcases. Namine was getting tired, and the sun was starting to beat her down.

"Can we please get a taxi? It's hot out here and these suitcases weigh a ton!"

Sora kept walking, rolling his eyes. _Ugh, she's so annoying. Miss Legally Blonde is getting on my nerves. Why can't she get the message that I don't want her? _Sora stopped and turned around to face Namine.

"We're almost there, trust me."

"I don't care. I just don't want to show up at work tired, sweaty, and my hair is starting to frizz! Let's just get a cab."

"Whatever you say, Princess Barbie." Sora said this under his breath. _I, I, I, me, me, me, is all I hear when she talks._

"Hm? Are you alright, Hun?"

"Yep. . . . Peachy keen."

Sora stood near the edge of the sidewalk and held out his hand. Cars zoomed past them, almost knocking small Namine over. After standing in the hot sun, a few minutes later a taxi pulled up. The man driving the taxi rolled down the window giving the brunette a demanding look. Sora reached into his pockets and pulled out ten bucks.

"Keep the change."

The driver got out of the taxi and put Namine's luggage in the car's trunk. He started glaring at Namine and gave her a wink. Namine was outraged. She looked at Sora, hoping he would say something to the man. Instead he got in the car and scooted over.

"Namine, you wanted a taxi so get inside!"

Namine got in the taxi and closed the door. She tried ignoring the looks from the driver when he walked past the window.

"Where to?" the driver said.

"Twilight Towers Corporation." replied Sora.

5 minutes later and it was 9:55, which was 5 minutes until Namine's meeting began. She was so excited and nervous at the same time. Yet, she thought about the time it took to get here. _If we kept walking like Sora suggested, I would've never made it. He's being so rude today, and he even yelled at me. _

"We're here."

The driver opened Namine's door, then headed to off to get her luggage. Sora got out of the taxi, with a sour look on his face. He leaned against the car and watched Namine walk over to him. She handed him the luggage, kissed his cheek and ran off into the building. The taxi driver looked at Sora with a questioning face.

"Hey, need a ride home?"

"Do I look like a bank to you?"

Sora got off the cab and picked up the suitcases; walking to the opposite direction where the cab came from.

The automatic doors to the Twilight Towers opened, and Namine awed in amazement. _I'm finally here! _She squealed, as she ran to the Information Desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" A woman asked at the desk.

"Yes, I'm here for the meeting for new employees."

"Sorry sweetie, hold on."

The woman turned around, and continued talking into the microphone ear piece. After she was finished she turned back around to Namine.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here for the new employees meeting."

"Go down that hallway, and make a left, it's the second door on the right."

"Thank you."

The woman spoke very fast, and pointed at the hallway. She turned around again, picking up a ringing phone. Namine ran down the hallway and made a left. She looked around the corner for the second door. She peeked through the blurry window on the door, but the room seemed empty. Namine opened the door to an empty room; she walked in closing the door behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you here for a meeting?"

The young woman turned around to see a man standing in a dark corner of the room.

"Yes, did I miss it?"

"No, it was cancelled."

"What happened?"

"Apparently someone got the position already."

"And how would you know that?"

The man didn't reply with an answer. He finally looked up at Namine, and walked out the door. Namine could see what the man looked like now. He had long silver hair with eyes the color of turquoise. He was wearing a very sharp suit, it looked expensive._ Is everyone in this town rich or something? _She wondered why he was in the room if the job was taken. This was her chance to make a living, and Namine wasn't about to let it slip away. She ran out the door, searching for the mystery man. Sadly, he was nowhere to be found. Namine took out her cell phone and called Sora. There was no way she could tell him she didn't get the job.

"Sora? I'll catch another taxi to your place."

"Why are you out so soon?"

"Um . . . I got the job!" Namine tried making her voice excited and happy.

"Oh, that's good. . . . I'll be waiting outside "

"Ok, love y-"

Before Namine could finish her words, Sora was no longer on the other end of the line. _He hung up on me? _ She tried to ignore everything that happened in the last hour, and went to the bathroom to fix her frizzy hair and make-up.

**What a waste of 10 bucks. . .Anyways, if you noticed, this chapter was a bit longer. Don't forget to R & R, and thanks for reading ;D**


	4. Lazy Afternoon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Four: Lazy Afternoon_

The small blonde woman stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long time. All she could think about was the multiple problems that were running through her mind. She knew she had to find the courage to tell Sora the truth about what happened not long ago. Namine laid her purse down on the counter and began brushing her hair.

"Ugh, I can't wait to go home. I need to just . . . relax. Besides it's a three day weekend. There's plenty of time to relax."

Namine's phones began ringing; it had the jingle of her favorite band, Euphoria.

"Hello?"

"I'm waiting outside in the unforgiving sun; I thought your meeting was over?"

"I'm sorry! I was just- um . . . I'll be right there!"

Namine grabbed her purse and rushed out of bathroom, running into the same mysterious man from the empty room. The result was Namine dropping everything out of her purse on the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

Namine tried kneeling down, but it was hard since she was wearing a skirt. She moved as fast as she could cramming brushes, mascara, candy, and hygiene products back in the purse.

"It's fine. Here, let me help you."

"No, no, no, thank you anyways! Wait- you're the man from the room."

"Yes . . . the name's Matsumoto, Riku Matsumoto."

"It's nice to meet you."

Namine was about to hold out her hand to shake, but was interrupted from her cell phone ringing once again. She smiled and ran towards the entrance without another word. When she got outside, Sora was sitting on a bench. He was sweaty and looked very upset.

"Sora, sweetie, are you alright?"

She ran over to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up! Why didn't you come inside?"

"Well, because I thought you were ready and I wouldn't have to pull this luggage around."

"Aw. . . Sora, You've been so sweet today; I'll pay for the ride home."

"No, don't worry. I need to be more responsible and sell my car in Destiny Islands for a new one. I'm sure soon enough you'll have your own car too with that job you just earned."

Namine's eyes widened, her body froze in shock. She put on a cheesy grin, trying to hide the guilt.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing at all."

"Well, let's catch the bus this time. I didn't like those stares the last cab driver gave you."

"You noticed, huh?"

"Of course I noticed."

Sora began to stand up and pick up the luggage. He was being a lot nicer than earlier for some reason. Namine guessed it was because he missed her, and she felt happy they could finally be a real couple. They walked a few feet down the sidewalk to the bus stop sign, and luckily they waited only two minutes before the bus arrived.

10 minutes later Namine and Sora got off the bus, and were standing in front of the Twilight University dorms. They had to walk two more blocks and up three flights of stairs. Finally, the exhausted brunette sat down the suitcases and unlocked his dorm, Suite 21.

"Here we are."

Sora opened the door to his unorganized, messy, boy room. Namine was very disappointed, she already was planning on what to clean first. Either the dirty plates with food residue or the filthy overflowing basket of dirty clothes. They both sound uninviting.

"Sorry it's such a mess, but make yourself comfortable. I'll have to shower before I leave out."

Namine took off her shoes at the door and sat on the couch searching for the remote. She picked up the remote and the first thing that came on the TV was Spike. _Typical . . ._ she thought. Sora took off his shoes and walked past her to the bathroom. _As soon as he leaves this place will be glowing of cleanness. _She channel surfed until she finally found a shopping channel. She looked at the sky-high prices until she finally got bored. Sora exited the bathroom, shoes in his hands.

"I'm off!"

"Bye. . ."

He ran out the room, slamming the door in the process. Namine yawned and her eye lids began to feel heavy. She got up and started collecting all the dirty clothes around the house, and dumping them into the washing machine.

"Ugh, he ran out of washing detergent!"

Namine put the laundry aside for now and began to wash the dishes, but there was no soap. She went in the bathroom to scrub the shower and the only soap was his Irish Springs and Axe shampoo. _I don't think he'll be happy if he found out his whole dorm smelled like Axe. _Giving up on finding soap, Namine pulled out her phone and dialed Olette's number.

"Hey, Namine, what's up?"

"I need a big favor, can you get some washing detergent, dish detergent, bleach, and Febreeze? Sora's dorm is in desperate need of it."

"Hahah! Alright I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Thanks Olette."

"Anytime."

Namine hung up her phone and once again found herself sitting on the couch channel surfing. She stretched across the couch, closing her eyes and dozed off to the sound of women talking about jewelry.

**Namine is always rushing . . . Probably because it's the 4****th**** chapter and we're still on the same day o R & R please!**


	5. Extra Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Five: Extra Hand_

Olette came up the door of Sora's dorm and began knocking on the door. But there was no answer. She kneeled down, and looked under the door step rug. Under the rug was a spare gold key. It was there only for emergencies, but Olette used it anyways. When she entered the dorm she was a sleeping Namine on the couch. Olette carried two bags in her arms. One with cleaning products and the other had ingredients for the meal she planned to prepare. She sat the groceries on the counter and walked over where Namine was sleeping. She tapped her shoulder, trying to wake her up. Namine began mumbling in her sleep.

"_No, I need that job, I need that job."_

"Namine, wake up."

Namine quickly sat up. There was bags under her eyes and drool coming from her mouth.

"Olette? How'd you get in?"

"Spare key. Sora keeps it under the door step rug."

"Oh. . . . Thanks for coming."

Namine's stomach began growling. She skipped breakfast this morning trying to catch a train, and never had lunch. It was already past one o' clock. She stood up and immediately headed to the kitchen, noticing the pasta and ground beef on the counter. She turned to face Olette.

"You bought food?"

"Mhm, I was sure Sora didn't have any real food. Just some microwave meals or fast food wrappers in his kitchen."

Olette walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a pot to prepare the spaghetti while Namine opened the refrigerator. She peeked inside hoping there was something to drink.

"Well, there's some beer. That's it."

"Ok, that'll have to do. Can you get a pan for me? And some butter or oil if there is any."

"No butter."

"Ugh, guess we'll have to do without it. Go ahead and start cleaning, I have to make sure the ground beef won't stick to the pan."

Namine opened another cabinet, searching for a pan and handed it to Olette. Then she grabbed the bag with cleaning products and ran to the bathroom. She took out some Tide and ran back to the washing machine. The smell from the filthy basket of laundry was over-powering and Namine held her breath when she picked it up. After dumping the clothes in the washing machine, she ripped opened the box of Tide. She picked up the little shovel and scooped the right amount of detergent to put in the washing machine. Then she closed the lid and turned the dial to warm and past a rinse cycle. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

Namine ran into the kitchen to get Olette to stop talking.

"Don't say anything! That could be Sora!"

The person and the other side of the door answered, but it had a feminine voice.

"Namine? Is that you?"

Namine went to the door and peeked out the peep hole. She saw a marooned haired woman with cerulean blue eyes. She unlocked and opened the door, greeting her old friend.

"Kairi! Wait. . . . what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Sora this weekend. Sadly I have to go back home Sunday morning. But I'll come back later if you're busy."

"No, no, come in. Sora went out somewhere, he said with his friends. Olette is here too."

"Oh, why hello Olette!"

Olette still in the kitchen, peeked from behind Namine to wave. When Kairi walked into the room, Namine closed the door behind her locking it.

"So what's cooking?"

"Spaghetti, we're taking care of Sora's dorm while he's away. It's a surprise." Replied Olette.

"Yes, and I'm going back to cleaning. I could use a extra hand."

"Sure!"

The ginger hummed as she followed the blonde into the bathroom. Namine reached into the bag again and took out 409 spray, Febreeze, Bleach and a sponge.

"Here, you take care of the bathroom and I'll go vacuum the rooms."

"What about the dishes?"

"I'll take care of it when you guys leave."

Kairi took the 409, Bleach and sponge from Namine and began scrubbing the shower. Everyone was busy but Namine, so she decided to hurry up and get to work. She walked down the hallway, Febreeze in her hand, making a left to the bedroom. When she opened the door, the room wasn't as messy as she expected. _He probably made it look decent and knew I search the house. Smart guy. _Half an hour passed of cleaning and cooking, and Sora still didn't arrive home. Three girls sat in the living room playing video games on the Wii, watching TV, and playing board games. Olette decided it was time for her to leave.

_"_Well, it was nice meeting you again Kairi. I gotta get going, my cat is probably getting hungry."

"Alright, see ya later Omlete."

Namine and Olette have been friends since they were in kindergarten, so it would make sense that they made nicknames for each other. Olette is called Omlete, and Namine . . . just same old "Nami"-chan. After Olette left the dorm, the blonde woman got up to fix a plate of spaghetti.

"Would you like some, Kairi?"

"No, I'm fine. I already ate before I came here. Thanks anyways."

Kairi put a sheet down on the floor to lay on and watched more TV while Namine munched in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a little boring, but I had to put Kairi in there. She's a very important character. . . for now. R &amp; R please~<strong>


	6. Another Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Six: Another Secret_

The small blonde woman laid passed out on the couch, while Kairi sat up waiting for Sora's arrival. She looked up at the clock on the wall impatiently. _If I had known Namine was here I wouldn't have come. _Then all of a sudden, the sound of the door unlocking interrupted her thoughts. When Sora walked into the living room noticing Kairi, he was shocked.

"What in the world are you doing here? I thought I said come this weekend?"

"Shh, Namine is asleep. Isn't Friday considered part of the weekend?"

"Stop answering my question with more questions!"

Kairi got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Sora. She took his hand and lead him out of the living room down the hallway; avoiding waking Namine up. Sora was angry and shocked at the same time. He was shocked because he didn't expect the most important person to him to be in his dorm. Yet he was angry because he didn't want Namine to find out about his relationship between Kairi. Kairi held both of Sora's hands and smiled at him.

"Aren't you happy I came?"

"Of course I am. Kairi, you need to go. This doesn't seem right."

"I see. . . Good Night.

Kairi's face expression turned into a frown. She walked towards to door without saying another word to Sora. The door slammed, waking the sleeping Namine up.

"Whaa? K-Kairi?"

Namine looked around for the marooned haired woman, but there was no sign of her. Instead she saw Sora standing at the end of the hallway staring back at her.

"Sora! We cleaned up the whole dorm for you, and there's even dinner in the frigerator."

"I noticed, it looks great. I'm not that hungry, so I'll just have a beer."

The man spoke with no emotion in his voice. He walked over to the frigerator and took out a bottle of beer.

"Wait, you don't need alcohol at this time of night. Hang on a second."

Namine got up from the couch and ran into Sora's room where her suitcases were. She took out the Pepsi from the train ride and ran back into the kitchen.

"It could use some ice, so let me fix it for you."

"Thanks."

Sora watched as his girlfriend take out a cup and some ice from the freezer. She was treating him like a king, and the guilt was eating at him. The brunette man sat down on the blanket where Kairi laid and took off his shoes. Namine brought Sora his drink and sat down on the couch. She stared at him while he continued to drink the Pepsi.

"You know, you don't have to sit on the floor. I don't bite."

"I just don't want to sit where you have to sleep."

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard! I'll sit with you then."

Namine sat on the floor beside Sora, and an awkward silence came over them.

"So . . . I was wondering, how was that interview?"

"It was um. . . . really fast and . . . I . . . I didn't get the job."

Sora's eyes widened and the news caused him to choke from drinking.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you. I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself!"

"Well I sure hope so, because I already can barely afford college! I thought you were here to start a life not moving in? I bet you haven't even found a place to stay yet!"

Namine was crushed and hurt by Sora's words. Everything that happened that day she was trying to forget came back to her. Namine's nerve finally broke.

"I don't know why you're complaining! I'm doing all of this for you!"

All of a sudden there was yelling coming from the floor underneath them.

"Hey, will ya shut up? I'm trying to sleep!"

Shocked from Namine's words, Sora was speechless. He got up, sat the cup down on the kitchen counter, and went to his room.

Namine also got up, embarrassed that everyone in the apartment heard their argument. She curled up on the couch and began to cry herslef to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sorry about the late update. Can't a girl enjoy her weekend? R &amp; R please! C:<strong>


	7. The Perfect View

Disclaimer**:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Seven: The Perfect View_

Namine woke up to the sound of loud singing from the shower. She rubbed her eyes and stretched while lying on the couch. There was a blanket on her that wasn't there before; Sora must've come back in the room while she was sleeping. All of a sudden the water from the shower stopped, but the horrible singing continued from the bathroom. The woman got up from the couch and walked into Sora's room to get her luggage, but it was nowhere to be found. She looked behind the door, in the closet, and finally under the bed. Then a man's voice startled Namine, and she bumped her head under the bed.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Don't sneak up on me like that! I was looking for my suitcases, where did you put them?"

"Heh, I didn't mean to scare you. I put your suitcases in the living room in case you woke up before me."

Namine got up from the floor to face Sora, her head was still hurting after hitting that metal. When she turned around, she noticed Sora was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Gah, go put some clothes on!"

"I was going to do that, but you're in my room!"

Namine finally got her eyes to un-glue from Sora's tanned abs; she ran out of the room into the living room. In the corner of the room, her suitcases were leaned against a wall. She grabbed the suitcase with her clothes and ran into the restroom. After Namine closed the door, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. A horrifying scream was heard throughout the area of the campus. Namine's eyes were puffed up and red; and she had dried white lines coming from her mouth. All she could think about was Sora seeing her ugly face a minute ago. She opened her suitcase and took out shampoo, soap, and a wash cloth she packed. Then she went ahead and undressed to take her shower.

About fifty minutes later, Namine walked out of the bathroom and looked amazing. She wore a cream lace baby-doll top with a denim skirt and matching leather white boots. Her blonde locks were curled and she wore one ponytail on the side of her head. Despite the fact she was raised in a small town; Namine always made sure she looked nice. Suitcase in hand, she walked down the hallway and leaned the bag against the wall with the rest of the luggage. Namine picked up her phone and purse and headed towards the door.

"Sora, I've leaving out now!"

"Ok, don't go out having fun and forget why you're here!"

"I won't, bye!"

The small woman opened and closed the door behind her and began walking to the bus stop on campus. By the time she made it to the bus stop, her high heeled boots were killing her. She stared at the bus sign to see what time it would arrive, then stared back at the time on her phone. _9:45? That's only 3 minutes! _And only a few minutes later Namine was sitting on the bus, on her way to find a new home. When the bus stopped, Namine looked out the window and there was a building advertising available apartments. She quickly stood up and yelled for the bus driver to let her off there. But the bus driver refused, he told her to sit down. Namine walked up to the front of the bus and pulled out five bucks.

"Please, I need to get off here."

The bus driver gave her a smile, and gave in to the money bribe. He opened the bus doors to let Namine off. The traffic light turned green but Namine ran across the street anyway, it was a very bad idea to wear heels. She made it to the building and began scanning over the papers taped to the window. The cheapest place was $800 dollars, and the complex number was twenty-one. Namine's eyes widened and she smiled.

"My lucky number! Twenty-one!"

Then all of a sudden, an old friendly man came to the window from inside the building. He took the paper Namine was looking at and smiled back at her through the window. He taped the paper back to the window and walked outside to talk with Namine.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering, is complex twenty-one still available?"

"Oh absolutely! Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Wait here, I need to get the keys."

"Alright."

When the old man came back outside, he told Namine to follow him. They walked two blocks into a neighborhood that was on a hill. There was very few houses and one apartment complex; there was plenty of open space.

"There it is. It's not the best looking neighborhood, but it makes up for the beautiful view!"

"I love it!"

"Alright, let's take a look inside then."

Once again, the old man and Namine starting walking towards the complex. When the two got inside, the complex looked old and the light bulb inside was flickering. Namine was so anticipated to see the room; she dashed up the flight of stairs. She completely forgot about her aching feet from walking so much that day.

"W-wait! I didn't expect you to be okay with walking up these stairs. It probably doesn't affect a young person like you."

The old man panted trying to catch up with Namine, and holding on to the rail of the stairs. Namine was already standing in front of the door, staring at the number above. _There it is! _She was practically squealing of excitement. The man took out the keys in his pocket and unlocked the door to let Namine inside. The room was completely white. It was separated into two rooms, one was a bedroom and another was a kitchen. There was a small bathroom in the bedroom, and there was one window. In the kitchen was an old stove and frigerator; there was also a big window that showed a perfect view. The small woman walked up to the kitchen window and stared at the busy Twilight Town below. But before she could say the words, "I'll take it.", some competition walked into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there you have it, chapter seven! I had a lot of essays to type this week so the chapter came in SUPER late. But it paid off because I got all A's! R &amp; R please and thank you ^ ^<strong>


	8. We Meet Again

Disclaimer**:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Eight: We Meet Again_

A familiar woman with short ebony hair and deep blue eyes entered the room with two men. Namine was sure it was the same woman she met yesterday on the train. The other two men she did not recognize. One was very tall, and wore punk clothes like the familiar woman. He had fiery red hair, and these bright emerald eyes. The other man was dressed in a suit; he looked like some kind of real estate worker.

"Well, looks like we have some competition. " Said the old man.

"My client was already deciding to buy the place." Said the other seller.

"What?" Namine yelled outraged, "Xion, you remember me, don't you?"

The real estate man turned to Xion and the man accompanying her.

"You know her?"

"Nope, I have never seen her in my life."

"Whaaaa?" Namine continued shouting in disbelief.

"Heh, I'm just kidding. Of course I remember you."

Namine started to smile, but the moment was quickly ruined when the real estate worker interrupted the reunion.

"So, what will it be Xion? Will you buy the place?"

"Hang on one second! I was here first and was about to buy it!"

"I found it first; you're just wasting your breath trying to argue." Replied Xion.

Then all of a sudden, the man with blazing red hair spoke up.

"Why don't you two share it?"

"That's a great idea; you'll both only pay about $400 every month!" Said the old man.

"Wow! That's really cheap! Let's do it Xion!"

Once again, the snobby real estate interrupted, trying to persuade Xion it's a bad idea.

"Share an apartment? With a girl like that? It could be really stressful."

The man rolled his eyes at the blonde woman and ran his hand through his hair. Xion turned to the man, and began to glare at him.

"Maybe, but I'm not stuck up nerd like you."

She turned back to Namine, and smiled at her. Namine was so happy she began jumping up and down; then she ran to hug Xion.

"Well, that's that! Here's the key to your room."

The old man handed Namine a gold key, with the numbers twenty-one on it. The other seller stormed out of the room, knocking into the red headed man's shoulder on the way out.

"Hmph, well that was rude."

"Hey Axel, I don't think I'll need help anymore moving in."

"Alright, you two play nice."

The old man followed Axel out of the apartment, and closed the door behind him. Xion also exited the room and continued exploring the apartment. Namine hated being in a place where the room was filled with an awkward silence. She walked into the bedroom where Xion stood, and the woman was staring out the small window. She felt the presence of Namine, and began speaking.

"You know. . . .this place isn't so bad. Could use a lot of renovating, but it'll take a lot of hard work. Until then, how about we go shopping?"

"Sure! What did you have in mind?"

"Hm, I don't know. Let's do some browsing first."

"Browsing?"

"Yeah. Like sight shopping, we should just buy what we might like."

"Oh, okay. That sounds nice."

Xion walked out of the room and opened the door to the apartment; Namine followed behind. The girls left their apartment and headed out of the complex. Outside there was a black Cadillac 2010 parked in front of the complex. Namine's eyes widened when her roommate pulled out keys and the lights on the vehicle flashed. The ebony haired woman opened the car door and sat down in the driver seat. Namine, still staring at the car, was frozen in the same place.

"Well? Come on!"

Namine opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. The car started when Xion pressed a button, and she began backing out of the parking space. The nervous blonde broke the silence in the car.

"Hey, I was thinking about stopping at a music store first. There's this band called "Euphoria" I really like, and I want to buy their new CD."

"Euphoria. . . ."

Xion's face expression turned into a frown. Namine didn't notice it; she thought Xion was just concentrating on driving.

"Yeah, there're looking for a bass player. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Mhm . . . . What do you think about then guitarist?"

"Riku? . . . . He kinda scares me."

Xion busted out into another episode of laughter. _What's so funny? _Namine thought. _Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that. _

"Actually, the weird part is, I think I saw him yesterday. I visited the Twilight Towers and he was in the room that the meeting was. Then I ran into him again outside the bathroom."

"I'm sure it was just a wannabe fan trying to look like him. Maybe he thought if he dressed like a famous person- . . . . Nevermind."

Namine began staring out her window; far off she could see the Maru Music store. The recent events of getting a place to stay made her happy and excited. All she needed left was a job. _I'm on my way Sora._

**I haven't posted in over a week! More projects D; I'll announce the IMPORTANT characters in Euphoria later on in the story. R & R! Hope you enjoy it c:**


	9. Lucky

Disclaimer**:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Nine: Lucky_

The black Cadillac passed by the Maru Music store and entered a mall parking lot. Namine hoped Xion was still going to take her to get Euphoria's new CD. When the vehicle was parked, the two women exited the Cadillac and began walking up to an entrance to the mall. The mall was packed with people; after all it was a Saturday. Namine immediately began searching around for a store to browse in. She spotted one store that sold cute stuff for the home. _Perfect, we could use some decorating in our place. _Namine grabbed Xion's wrist and pointed towards the store.

"How about we browse in that place?"

"Ok, sure." _Now that Namine knows what browsing is, she can't seem to stop saying it. _Xion thought to herself.

The women walked into the store, and Xion automatically wanted to leave. The smaller blonde woman ran over to glass cups with pictures of cherries on them. She picked up the glass from the rack, and ran back to Xion.

"Hey, Shi-chan! Isn't this glass cute?"

"Cherries, huh?"

The raven haired woman began walking to the cash register. Namine excitement turned into a frown from Xion's reaction.

"No?"

"Buy them if you want to."

"Fine, I won't then."

Xion stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Namine in shock.

"Why not?"

"Well, no point in buying them if you don't like it. I wanted us to have matching glasses."

"I don't care what we use, just buy them!"

Xion continued walking to the register, only to be stopped by the whining Namine behind her.

"You really hate cherries?"

"I DO like cherries."

"Ok, I'll buy them then!"

Namine skipped up to the register with a big smile on her face. The woman at the register took the two glasses and rung them up on the register.

"That'll be $16.82"

"Namine, I feel sorry for your boyfriend."

"What? How come?"

Namine turned around to her roommate, ignoring the fact a impatient employee was waiting for her to pay for the glasses.

"You're like a puppy dog."

"A puppy dog?"

"Yeah. Cute and fluffy, but one hell of a hand full. I think I'll call you. . . . Lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Heel Lucky"

Xion exited out of the store of overpowering cuteness, leaving Namine standing at the register.

"That's a dog's name! Call me something cuter!"

"Excuse me, miss. That'll $16.82."

Namine reached into her wallet for 20 bucks, and handed it to the cashier employee. She picked up her bag and ran out of the store trying to catch up with her roommate. She found her roommate strolling down the right side of the aisle, right in front of a Maru Music store. _Yes! There's one inside the mall! _When Namine caught up with Xion, she stopped her before she walked past the store.

"There's a CD I want to buy. Do you mind?"

"Go ahead."

The two women walked together inside the store. Namine saw a huge poster of Euphoria; she automatically picked up the CD. Xion also noticed the gigantic poster, and she couldn't take her eyes off it. It seems she couldn't take her eyes off Riku. Her eyes were filled with hate and disgust.

"Euphoria's new album is out today! You probably noticed I'm their biggest fan. I'm buying it!"

Namine walked over to the cash register once again, her smile was even bigger than earlier. Her roommate did not follow her though. She was still frozen, staring at the poster. By the time Namine returned, Xion snapped out of her daze.

"Look, I got a free poster!"

"You're gonna pin it up?"

"I HAVE TO! I'm a member of the fan club!"

"The bassist, Vanitas, is my favorite! The drummer, Terra, is cool too. But the singer, Aqua, is the true star. She looks great, and sounds great."

For a moment there was silence when Namine was admiring the poster, and Xion was staring at the poster.

"Hey, what about Riku?"

"Well like I said before, he looks so moody and scares me. But he is good looking and has the biggest fan club."

Xion tried muffling her laugh, and it caught Namine's attention from admiring the band poster.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh. . . Heheh, it's nothing. . . ."

"Something I said? Do you like him?"

The woman continued laughing at the comments Namine made. Yet it made her wonder. _What's so funny? _Namine had a flashback when she ran into the man that looked like Riku yesterday. _**"I-I'm so sorry!"**____**"It's fine. Here, let me help you." "No, no, no, I thank you anyways! Wait- you're the man from the room." "Yes . . . the name's Matsumoto, Riku Matsumoto."**_She looked back at the poster and made the loudest fangirl scream to be heard all the way back at Destiny Islands.

"IT WAS HIM! I MET RIKU FROM EUPHORIA!"

"Stop, you're embarrassing me! Let's go back home."

"Sorry, alright then. You're not going to buy anything?"

"Nah, I'm not that crazy about shopping."

The two women walked out of the Maru Music store and headed toward the mall door they entered, but they were stopped by an employee. _What now?_ Xion thought. The man began talking to Namine. He was proposing an offer. . . . . a job.

**Now that's a chapter for ya! I really enjoyed typing this chapter and it's my favorite so far, R & R & E! READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! C;**


	10. The Plan

Disclaimer**:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Ten: The Plan_

The employee was advertising for Modernica, a fine modern furniture and collections store. He announced to Namine that the store was hiring, and that the spot wouldn't last very long.

"I'll take it! Thank you so much!"

"Welcome. Come back in the morning to sign some paperwork before your offer expires."

The man began walking back to the Modernica store, and took down the sign "NOW HIRING" from the window. Namine's smile grew even wider; this was the happiest day of her life.

"Wow Namine, I guess calling you Lucky wasn't a bad idea!"

The two women walked out of the mall entrance and headed to the parking space where the Cadillac awaited. Namine and Xion were in the car once again, leaving the mall parking lot. But the peace in the car was ruined by a growling sound coming from the woman sitting in the passenger seat.

"Heh, sorry. I skipped breakfast."

"No worries, we can just pick up some fast food. Just tell me where you want to go."

Namine looked out the window for a suitable restaurant close by. There was an Arby's, Wendy's, and a McDonald's restaurant. Disappointed she didn't see a Subway, the blonde decided to go to Wendy's. About fifteen minutes later, the two roommates were walking inside the apartment complex; bags from shopping and Wendy's in hand.

Xion unlocked the door to the small apartment and walked in room. She sat on the table near the window with the nice view. Namine, who was behind her, closed and held her hand out for the key. The roommate tossed the gold key to the blonde, and Namine locked the door. She began to take off her shoes, but the room looked different.

"Wait a minute, when did that table get in here?"

"Axel moved some of my things in while we were at the mall, even though I told him not to. But yeah, I made this myself. I thought we could use a dining table."

"You made that? Wow, you could be a carpenter! That's a good job, right?"

"What? And risk injuring my fingers? No way. How will play my guitar?"

"You play the guitar too? Do you want to be in a band?"

Namine sat on the table beside Xion; she wanted to know more about her playing music. _Maybe this will explain the punk clothes she wears and why she laughed at Riku. _

"Hah, no. . . I'm not a guitarist. I'm a vocalist."

"A singer? That's so cool! I'm so impressed!"

"Save the compliments until you hear me sing."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, and a man's voice came from outside their room. "Good evening. Courier!"

"Oh, that must be for me."

Xion got up from where she was sitting on the table. She walked over to unlock the door and was surprised to see an old friend instead of a courier.

"Konbawa, Xion."

The man smiled in satisfaction that he tricked her to answer the door. But Xion's reaction showed she wasn't very happy to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too! Just the reaction I was expecting! Axel asked me to come."

The young man walked in the room, one guitar was on his back and one was in his hand. He had a mullet and dirty blonde hair. He dressed similar to Xion and Axel as well. The man sat down on the floor and smiled at Namine. Xion closed the door once again, and sat back on the table beside her roommate.

"By the way, I brought your guitar from the shop. It's good as new! I also brought the rest of your things."

"Mission accomplished, now go home!"

"Come on, Xion. At least let me stay the night?"

"No way, I'm not listening."

"The truth is. . . . I left home for good."

"I told you I'm not listening!"

"Xion, why are you being so mean? Isn't he a friend? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, call me Demyx."

The man smiled back at Namine, and stuck his tongue out at Xion when she wasn't looking.

"Look Demyx, it's for your own good. You're not like me. You're from a wealthy family. Your parents own a hotel, and your future is already set."

Demyx was silent for awhile when his friend confronted him about leaving home. She was embarrassing him; sharing his business in front of Namine.

"I'm only happy when I play the guitar! . . . . You know that. With your vocals and my guitar- "

Xion began to smile; because she knew that together they were amazing. By now they would've been competing with Euphoria. The man's phone started to ring, which interrupted his speech.

"Axel? Mhm . . . . Hold on." Demyx handed the phone to Xion.

"Axel what were you thinking? Why did you send this idiot here?"

On the other side of the phone, Axel mentioned Demyx's new song. . . . another offer.

**So many characters, so little time. They'll all play important part in the story so don't forget them! R & R please ^ ^**


	11. Remember

Disclaimer**:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Eleven: Remember_

"What new song?"

Xion listened carefully as Axel talked on the phone. Namine and Demyx leaned farther near Xion to listen in on the conversation. The man on the other side of the phone mentioned that Xion's vocals to the song could be magic. It would be the best hit since the "Fumetsu Rain" band separated.

"Fumetsu Rain? Who's that?" Namine questioned.

Neither of the musicians answered the blonde's question. They sat motionless for awhile listening to Demyx's new song. Namine bobbed her head up and down while listening to the music; it sounded amazing.

"What an amazing song! Did you really write it?"

Demyx smiled at Namine, but he still didn't reply. He looked at Xion to hear her opinion, but she didn't have a reaction. The guitarist decided to prove that he wrote the song; he began to play his guitar along with the music. The music sounded was amazing, and Demyx made it look so easy. All of a sudden Xion stood up on the table and started speaking into the phone.

"Axel, are you listening? We are Fumetsu Rain."

The ebony haired woman began singing in Japanese, and her voice was beautiful. Namine would've never thought she would be roommates with a talented star. Well, a future star. Maybe . . . she was a former star. Namine wasn't sure, but she knew that this music was absolutely like magic. _I'll certainly always remember that night. Xion singing Demyx's new song in broken Japanese. As if she was casting some magic spell; making me captive to her voice. _When the song ended, Namine began clapping and cheering.

"Beautiful! I love it!"

"Thanks, and we're looking for a bassist too. Well. . . . I guess I have to leave now."

"What? No! Xion let him stay! Please?"

". . . . Alright. But don't trash the place! You can sleep in this room; the other room is for Namine."

"Where will you sleep?" Demyx asked.

"In here. Haven't moved in my bed in yet, but there should be blankets in my suitcase."

"Oh no, I forgot my stuff at Sora's!"

"Who?" The musicians said in unison.

"My boyfriend, I'll come back later, probably be dark by the time I'm back."

"You're not going to eat your salad? Well, if you don't come back, here's the key."

Xion handed Namine the gold key, and the small woman picked up her purse and hurried out of the apartment. She ran down the stairs and out of the complex to the nearest bus stop. When she made it to the bus stop, she looked at the sign to see the schedule and when the bus arrived. _3:45, wow. . .time flies when you're having a great day. _Namine waited impatiently at the bus stop until it arrived. By the time the bus arrived her feet began to ache from waiting again. Namine decided to sit down instead of holding on to the rail. She started to hum the music from earlier; somehow it got stuck in her head. Namine almost missed her stop from daydreaming about her roommate's singing and Demyx's music. The woman walked down the sidewalk to the Twilight Town University dorms and into the complex where Sora lived. She was unaware that she was being watched by a close friend, Roxas. Namine knocked on the door and waited outside.

"C-Coming! Uh, hang on a sec!"

Sora opened the door to see who was outside. He was still struggling to put his housecoat on. When Sora noticed who was on the other side of the door, his eyes widened like he saw a ghost.

"Namine! I- I wasn't expecting you to come."

"Um, I live here? Well. . . . I did. I got an apartment and a job!"

"That's . . . . that's great."

"So can I come in? I kinda need my things."

"No! I- I'm not dressed!"

"What? You have a housecoat on."

"Yeah, but . . . that's all I have on?"

"Sora, let me in!"

All of a sudden, Namine's from began ringing with its loud ringtone of Euphoria. She sighed in aggravation and answered her phone.

"Namine, are you aware that there's a woman in Sora's dorm?"

On the other end of the phone, Roxas was standing near the dorms Sora lived in, carrying a bass on his back. He looked up at the third floor where Sora's dorm was; staring at a shadow in the window of Sora's room. It had a perfect figure like a woman. From the looks of it, the figure didn't look like it was wearing any clothes. The shadow was pinning "her" hair up, and suddenly turned around to the window. The woman peeked through the curtains and saw Roxas standing outside.

"Beat it, you pervert!" she screamed.

She closed the curtain swiftly, and the shadow disappeared from near the window. Roxas turned his head away; his face burning red of embarrassment. Before he could say another word in the phone the call already ended. Back on the other side of the phone, Sora held Namine's phone. He ended the call because he heard Roxas's shouting about Kairi.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't like Roxas . . . . Did you know he's been chasing you ever since?"

"Wait. You're jealous of Roxas? Ugh, just let me get my luggage already!"

Sora grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her inside the dorm, closing the door in the process. Still nervous about letting her in, he stood in front of Namine.

"Namine, how about I take you out to dinner?"

"W-what? Have you bumped your head or something?"

"Yes, dinner. Did you do something to your hair? You look like you're glowing this evening."

There was a sound of something shattering farther back in the dorm room. Sora had to hurry up and improvise and get Namine out of the dorm. He ran his hand through her hair and continued changing the subject by complimenting her.

"What was that sound?"

"Must've been the new exchange student, he's always throwing parties. Anyways, let me get dressed. You should too; wear something nice to show off that glowing skin."

He began brushing his hand against her face, and Namine started slightly blushing. _I'm such a fool. I wonder what Sora is up to. _Namine thought to herself. Sora slowly walked away from Namine, successfully leaving her in a daze. Then he started walking faster down the hallway to find his "guest". Kairi was in the bathroom looking in the mirror and fixing her hair still; but she had a towel wrapped around her. The man walked in the bathroom and closed the door before Namine could follow him down the hallway.

"Namine, your luggage is in my room, so hurry up and change!"

Inside the bathroom Kairi stared at Sora with a horrifying death glare that could kill.

"You let her inside? What were you thinking?"

She was practically yelling as she whispered. Kairi smacked Sora in the back of the head, resulting in Sora rubbing the back of his head from the hit. Even though Kairi looked angry, she was terrified of getting caught too.

**I just had to make Sora one of the bad guys in this story! It's different for once. But I also had to make SoraxKairi a couple; they belong together. R & R please!**


	12. Stalker

Disclaimer**:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Twelve: Stalker_

The naïve Namine walked down the hallway and made a left into Sora's room. Her luggage was moved to under the bed. _I thought it was in the living room area before? Why'd he put it under the bed? _The woman pulled the suitcases from under the bed, and noticed how messy his room was again. _Ugh, I just cleaned this up yesterday! _Sora walked into the room and saw Namine picking up clothes around the room. He immediately stopped her, before she noticed anything else.

"Why are you always touching stuff in my room? Come on, get dressed!"

"You're still not dressed yourself. Why did you go in the restroom?"

"B-because they're for using the restroom! What are you my mother? Hurry up, I need my room!"

"Why are you yelling and rushing all of a sudden?"

"Stop asking questions!"

They heard the door slammed from the upper part of the dorm. Namine gave Sora a look and pushed past him; dashing past the vacant bathroom to the living room/kitchen area. She looked out the peep hole and opened the already unlocked door.

"Who was in here, Sora?"

"Ok. . . .I had a friend over and . . . . He needed a place to hide. He's going to get going to get expelled from the University."

"Sora, you have to stop hanging around people like that! They can get you expelled too!"

"I'll just get dressed. You can wait on the couch. . . . you look fine anyways."

The man's voice and face expression changed completely; leaving the clueless Namine alone in the room. She waited about seventeen minutes waiting on the brunette. Namine didn't feel like playing video games or watching TV. There's was a strange feeling in the room, as if someone was still watching her. _Maybe this dorm is haunted . . ._The woman thought. Sora finally entered into the room with cars keys in his hand.

"When did you get a car?"

"It's a rental. I got sick of taking the bus, waiting for my car in Destiny Islands to sell."

The so called "couple" exited the dorm, Namine with luggage in her hands, and walked down the flights of stairs together. Sora walked up to a gold Civic and unlocked the car doors. Unaware of prying eyes following them, the vehicle drove off to the central area of the University. When the car finally stopped at its destination, it was at the Starbucks café. Despite the fact it was a coffee shop, Namine goes there all the time to hang out with friends. Namine and Sora got out of the car and walked into the Starbucks café; their stalker was still following them. They walked past a sign that said "Bassist Wanted" and Namine stopped in her tracks and whipped back around toward the sign. _Roxas . . . .I never got to hear what he had to say. _

"Sora, can I get my phone back?"

"Sure, come sit down."

Sora was sitting on a stool near the counter. He patted a stool for Namine to sit on beside him. When Namine sat down, he pulled out her cell phone from his pocket.

"See that sign over there? I think my roommate's band is advertising it."

"Roommate? I thought you got a apartment?"

"Well, I did. . . .With a roommate. She's a talented vocalist!"

"So, she wants to be a professional singer? That's a big dream."

"I know! Back home, Xion's band had hordes of fans. She was a celebrity! It's so exciting!"

"I admire people with ambition. . . . But it's not gonna be that easy."

"She'll be fine. I've been lucky since I came to Twilight Town."

"Hahah, how's that going to help her?"

"Let's go to karaoke with Xion's band tonight! You'll love her voice, Sora."

". . . .Sorry. I'm working really late tonight."

"Again? I came here to be with you, yet you're always working! You never think of me."

"Yes I do! What do you think we're doing now? We're together every day."

"But I want to go to movies and trendy shops. . . ."

". . . . . Who's being selfish now?"

"What? Have I said something wrong?"

Their laughing and bonding came to an end when Sora brought up an excuse. The bells on the entrance door began ringing, and a blonde haired man walked in with a bass on his back. Everyone in the shop turned to look at him when he began speaking.

"Excuse me. . . I saw the ad out front."

Namine turned her head to see who the mystery bassist was, but it wasn't a surprise at all. She was expecting Roxas to come and join Xion's band. The woman smiled at the sight of Roxas; all of her problems seemed to melt away when his presence was near. She had already completely forgotten about the argument with Sora.

"Roku-kun!"

"Hello, Namine."

Namine hopped off the stool and ran to hug her old friend. Sora's head turned in the other direction when Roxas entered the room. He didn't like the table of bad luck turning on him. It was happening an awful lot today.

**Short chapter! c: Not because I was lazy- there's just too much I want to include in the next chapter. R & R please! Critics and compliments are welcomed!**


	13. Pride and Happiness

isclaimer**:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Thirteen: Pride and Happiness_

The brunette man stood up from where he was sitting and began to walk over to the two blondes. He never made eye contact with Roxas; he was just going to say goodbye and head to work a late-night shift.

"Namine . . . . take care of yourself. My shift starts in a few minutes."

"We just got here?"

Sora didn't say another word. He walked out of the Starbucks café and headed to the gold Civic. Once he took the luggage out of the car and brought it back inside to his "girlfriend", the man ran back to the vehicle and drove the car out of the parking lot. Namine and Roxas watched from a window as the car headed back toward the dorms. They stood beside each other without talking for awhile.

"Namine, I need to tell you something."

The small woman stared at the window without answering her friend. She was hurt, and she started thinking it was a bad idea to come to Twilight Town. If Sora was able to leave Destiny Islands, then of course she still would be of no importance now. Coincidentally, the sky was turning dark outside and rain drops hit the window.

"I already know what you're going to say. . . ."

"You do?"

"Yes. No one cares about me here. I'm going back to Destiny Islands."

"But you'll be stuck there with Kairi and Selphie."

"Kairi's my friend, so at least I can go to her when I need help. Besides, I miss home."

"You can trust Kairi, but you can't come to me?"

". . . . . We won't be seeing each other once I leave."

"Namine, this place isn't that bad. I'll prove it to you, tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the real Twilight Town!"

A frown appeared on Namine's face and turned to face Roxas. Even though she said 'she knew what Roxas would say', they weren't talking about the same thing. Namine felt so unloved and out-of-place in this town.

"I work in the morning. Maybe you can come by my place this afternoon."

"Alright. Want me to walk you home? A little girl like you shouldn't be walking home by herself."

The blonde woman began to slightly smile and she nodded her head to her company's question. The two of them exited out of the café and strolled side by side on the sidewalk; Roxas carrying a bass and Namine carrying luggage. The fact that Namine's apartment was close to the University was pretty lucky. Otherwise, she would end up broke from using her money on taxi fare.

"Did you mention something about checking out the band wanting a bassist?"

"Yeah, the poster back in Starbucks . . . . I just don't know how to contact them."

"That won't be a problem! I live with the band singer!"

"Y-you do?"

Namine began telling the story of how she and Xion met; and how many great things happen when they're around each other. Unlike Sora, Roxas enjoyed hearing his friends talk to him. The blonde woman finally finished her story when they were a few feet away from the apartment complex.

"I can take it from here. Goodnight Roxas."

"Night', I'll be back around 3 o' clock to see the band."

Roxas kept walking down the sidewalk into the darkness and fog of the night. The sky was getting even darker, and it was slightly drizzling rain still. Namine rushed inside the complex up the flights of stairs to room Twenty-One. She unlocked the door to the sight of two people lying on the floor. It was Demyx and Xion, back-to-back sleeping under a comforter with a weird grey emblem on it. Xion looked cold; her body was curled in a fetal position trying to keep her warm. Probably because Demyx had most of the cover on his side. Namine kneeled down beside the two musicians and pulled more of the comforter on her roommate's cold body. She noticed the strange grey emblem again on her roommate's arm. _I never noticed that before. Then again, I never thought I would be so lucky in this town. All thanks to you Xion. You're as proud, willful and free as a stray cat. To an airhead like me. . . . Everything about you seems cool. _

Namine stood up, picked up her suitcases and turned off the light switch. When she opened the door to her bedroom, surprisingly, there was a bed and her poster of Euphoria pinned up on the wall. She smiled at the sight of the room; even though it was almost empty and still smelled like fresh paint. _They must've moved her bed in here for me. _Namine thought about the two musicians sleeping on the cold hard floor. No one has ever been this nice her; it made her change her mind about leaving Twilight Town. She took off her shoes and changed into some pajamas she packed in a suitcase. The woman got in the warm bed and her thoughts trailed off before falling asleep. _I have to repay Xion's kindness. My desires will have to wait; I refuse to let my pride scare away my happiness this time. _

**I wanted to call this chapter Roxas so bad, but this story is not about him. We can't get off the topic! R & R please ;D**


	14. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer**:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Fourteen: Getting to Know You_

Namine woke up to the sound of laughter and the smell of turkey bacon. She opened her eyes and just lied there in the cold bed. _Last night was freezing! It had to be below 10 degrees! _The woman thought to herself. She sat up in the bed and looked over to the small window. It was covered in frost and icicles hung from the window sill. Just then her loud and obnoxious ringtone began to go off. Namine jumped out of the bed stumbling and nearly fell trying to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! This is your morning wake up call."

"Roxas?"

"Uh, no. . . . Not even close. Olette is busy getting ready for work, so she told me to call you"

"Oh, Hey Hayner! Well, can you put me on speaker phone so I can talk to her?"

On the other side of the phone Namine could hear her friend yelling in the background.

"She said to meet her at Star Bucks tomorrow at 9. She has a full schedule today but tomorrow she only has three classes."

"Oh, alright. I understand."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the voice of a woman soon came after.

"You okay in there? Did you fall?"

"Hayner, I have to go. I need to get ready for a job interview."

The blonde ended the call and slipped the phone into her purse.

"I'm fine! Be out in a minute!"

_They probably need to use the bathroom. _Namine rushed over to the messy bed and began to fix the sheets and fluff the pillow. Then she picked up the pile of dirty clothes that she wore yesterday and put them in a shopping bag from yesterday.

"Ok, you can come in!"

Xion opened the bedroom door, clothes in her arms, and headed toward the bathroom. She didn't look around the room or at Namine. The ebony haired woman just went in the bathroom and closed the door without saying a word. The door leading to the dining room/kitchen was wide open though. Namine searched through her suitcase again and slid on her fluffy white slippers. She walked into the connecting room where she found Demyx and Axel sitting at the white table. The ginger just stared at Namine without saying a word.

"Good Morning, Lucky!"

"Wait . . . how do you-?"

"Xion told us that's your nickname now."

"Oh. . . ."

"There's some turkey bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, strawberries, orange juice and toast on the counter. So help yourself!"

"Wow, sounds tempting. I don't know if I have enough time to try everyth-"

"Lucky, if you don't eat something you're going to get anorexic."

Namine smiled at Demyx's little joke and walked over to the plates of food. It did look really good; like the food came out of a magazine. The woman grabbed a paper plate and began putting her choice of food on the plate. She sat down beside Demyx and began eating.

"Wow, this is the best bacon I've had it my entire life! How can food taste so good if you used that old stove?"

"Well, Axel is just talented. I guess we all are in a special way."

"So you cooked this?"

Axel nodded and smiled. He stood up from the table and finally began to speak.

"Glad you like it. Xion and Demyx begged for me to come even though I need to be in court the next hour."

"COURT?"

_I knew it! My roommate is in a gang! Oh no, what do I do? I'm no better than Sora hanging around delinquents! _The blonde woman's cerulean eyes widened and her mouth stopped chewing. A smirk creeped on Demyx's face as he was watching the scene.

"Heh. . . .yeah, court. I'm a lawyer."

"Oh, wow. That's r-really interesting!"

"What did you think I meant?"

"Uh-. . . . I don't know, I wasn't sure what to think. Usually people go to court to be defended not defending."

"Nice recovery. Well, I'm outta here. See ya later, Demyx."

Demyx waved to the other man as he walked out of the apartment. The dirty blonde picked up the key with TwentyOne on it and walked over to the door to lock it. Namine sat quietly chewing on her food, thinking to herself again. _How embarrassing, me and my big mouth. I'm going to hurry up and get out of here before anything else happens._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, took me forever to take time and type another chapter. I'm ashamed for not updating soon enough :c R &amp; R please!<strong>


	15. Making Progress

Disclaimer**:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Fifteen: Making Progress_

The raven haired woman entered the kitchen/dining room with Namine and Demyx; rubbing her hair in a towel. She glanced around the room, as if she was searching for something.

"Where's Aku-san?"

"He was in a hurry, court case."

"That's too bad. Lucky, it's your turn."

Demyx stood up from his seat at the small table and walked to the corner of the room to pick up his guitar. He smiled at Namine and exited the apartment without saying another word.

"I guess he has some place to go too. . . ."

Namine nodded her head in agreement to Xion's statement. She put her paper plate in the trash and silverware in the sink; then headed for the bathroom. Confused on what happened before she entered the room, Xion ignored the awkward moment and began to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later, Namine rushed out of the bedroom into an empty apartment. Her roommate was nowhere to be found in the small rooms. The room key was still on the table where Demyx was sitting and the front door to the apartment was unlocked. The small blonde picked up the gold key, her purse in her other hand, and walked out the front door. She took her time walking down the flights of stairs. When Naminé walked out of the complex building she saw the black Cadillac in the same parking space like yesterday. _Okay, now that's strange. _She peered inside the car windows as she walked by and a puzzled look came across her face. The woman continued walking to the nearest bus stop to the Tram Common Mall. Around yesterday afternoon she received a job at Modernica; fine modern furniture and collections store inside the mall. After a long wait in the cold, Naminé got on the University bus to Tram Common mall.

On the bus, it was dead silent. Only three people were on the bus including herself and the bus driver. _Guess it's because this is Sunday. People are still sleeping or at church. _The bus came to a stop to let Naminé off at her stop. Still taking her time, the blonde strolled down the side into the mall. She walked over to the Modernica store from yesterday and saw the same man already waiting for her.

"Good Morning, what is your name again?"

"Morning. And it's Naminé."

"Naminé, what a nice name. Well let's get this paperwork filled out and then I'll show you around the store."

"Alright."

Naminé followed behind the manager into a dark cluttered office. There were boxes everywhere and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

"Sorry about the mess. There's a lot of work going on at the moment."

The manager picked up heavy boxes from a chair, which was gestured for the blonde to sit in. He then walked around a desk, covered with papers, magazines, coffee mugs, and a computer. The man sat down in his leather rolling chair and handed Naminé a stack of papers.

"Please fill out the exact hours you'll be able to work. We wouldn't want to lose our new employee and the first day, now would we?"

"Y-yes sir."

The woman slightly bowed her head, exiting the room. She sat down on the nearest bench outside the store then began rambling in her purse for a pen. About fifteen minutes passed from Namine filling out the registration papers, yet she was still on page three. A female employee walked out of the store to confront Naminé.

"Sweetie, the manager said you can come back tomorrow and start your shift when you submit the papers."

"Oh, A-alright! Thank you!"

The small blonde folded the papers and put them in her purse. She then got up and walked out of the building, unsure of what to do next. _My roommate is nowhere to be found, everyone is in class or work and I have no idea where places are in Twilight Town. _The blonde took her cell phone out of her purse and began calling Roxas.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you busy? That tour sounds pretty good right about now."

"Bored, huh?"

"Mhm."

On the other side of the phone, Roxas was laughing at Namine's request.

"I was waiting for you to say that."

**What has it been, a week? Ugh it was hard typing this scene; BORING! Anyways, R & R please & thank you c:**


	16. Tour Date

Disclaimer**:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Sixteen: Tour date_

Outside the Tram Common Mall, Naminé sat on a bench waiting for the arrival of her friend. She stared at the ground; beginning to get lost in her thoughts. The sound of giggling and laughter filled her mind, yet it sounded so real. The woman looked up, seeing two blurry figures that looked like a couple. One was a woman with maroon hair and the other was a man with brunette hair. They both had cerulean blue eyes, like Sora and Kairi. The woman looked at Namine and began speaking. _Naminé, wake up. _

"What?"

"Naminé, are you okay?"

The blonde blinked her eyes repeatedly, and to her surprise, the two figures were gone. Someone touch her should and she jumped, nearly falling off the bench. She looked in the direction where the touch came from, it was Roxas.

"I- I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"It's fine. Just . . . . .thinking about stuff. Anyways, what are we waiting for? Let's take that tour!"

As worried as Roxas was, he just smiled and began walking beside Naminé giving the tour. He knew she was acting strange so he wouldn't worry about her. That only makes a person worry more, right?

The two began walking into an area that looked like a marketplace. Shops and stores galore, busy traffic, and pedestrians were walking everywhere.

"Roxas, where are we?"

"Station Heights, it's not far from the Shikasen station we met up at."

"So, this is where everyone's been hiding."

Roxas began laughing at her statement and began walking towards the stairs that lead to the underground subways.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Be my guest if you want to walk through that traffic. I know a short-cut."

The small fragile Naminé raced to keep up with her companion, but Roxas began running too. The closer she got, the more he would speed up. She tried locking her eyes on his blonde spiky hair, but he disappeared through the crowds of people. _Dammit, Roxas_! _He plays too much and now I'm lost. _The farther down the subway, less and less people there were. Yet still, no sign of Roxas. Now the woman finally stopped running; terrified in the empty subway.

"Why'd you stop running?"

Naminé looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Across the tracks, a dark figure stood near an entrance. She watched as the man ran through the entrance and she soon ran across the tracks chasing after him. The woman pushed open the entrance doors and the light from the sunset blinded her, causing her to shade her eyes.

"Wow. . . ."

That was all Naminé could say. There happened to be a secret little town on the outskirts of Twilight Town she never knew of. Roxas walked up to her and smiled.

"Still thinking about leaving?"

"What is this place called?"

"I'll take that as a no. This is Sunset Terrace."

"I see where they got the name from."

"No, actually, you haven't yet."

Roxas grabbed Namine's wrist and began running again, but at a pace she could keep up with. They came across neighborhoods, alleys, and an endless path on a hill. _The endless running on this endless path. Where in the world are we going?_ All of the sudden Roxas stopped running and the grip on Naminé's wrist was gone.

"What happened?"

Her companion pointed in the direction of his stare and her eyes followed as well. Up ahead was the same beautiful Twilight Town sun, brightening up the town. Lighting the horizon with swirls of pink and orange, fading to blue and purple.

"It's . . . . gorgeous. Do you come here all the time?"

"Sometimes, I'd rather view it from the clock tower. But same sky, right?"

"I guess, thank yo-"

Naminé was once again cut off by the loud ringtone from her phone. She fished in her purse until she found the phone.

"Hello?"

"I don't know where you've been all day, but we're about to start tryouts for the band soon. I thought you wanted to come?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Be right there, don't leave yet!"

The blonde ended the call and looked toward Roxas.

"That was my roommate. . . . . ready to impress Fumetsu Rain?"

The man nodded and smiled to Naminé's question.

* * *

><p><strong>Four more chapters til' number 20! Guess it's obvious I was inspired making this chapter. A little bit of romance since Roxas tricked Namine on a date ;D<strong> **R & R please!**


	17. New Bassist

Disclaimer**:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Seventeen: New Bassist_

At the recording studios, Demyx and Xion began to get impatient. Every guy that walked in for try-outs sounded horrible when they played their bass. The two judges were sick of waiting on Naminé's arrival. Demyx fell asleep on the desk in front of them, and Xion was slouched in her seat. But this Simon and Paula weren't the nicest judges- especially not the raven haired woman.

"Okay, we've heard enough! NEXT!"

The woman checked off another name on the list while Demyx put earphones in and continued sleeping. She completely cut the contestant off as soon as he played the first note.

"Xion, can we just leave?"

"I know she's coming. . . five more minu-."

"We're here!"

The blonde came rushing through the door, grabbing Roxas's wrist. Demyx immediately sat up, eyes widen like he saw a ghost. The two judges looked Roxas up and down, glaring at him.

"What? What's wrong?" Naminé asked.

"Uh. . . .Nothing! C'mon play something nice for us . . . um." Demyx replied.

"Roxas, my name is Roxas."

Demyx searched through the pile of applications to find his name while Xion listened closely to hear this 'so amazing' bassist. Roxas sat on a stool and took out his bass and began plucking a rhythm mixed of soulful rock. It sounded nice, not too loud for an audition; he impressed everyone. Little Naminé began clapping, and Demyx began reading the application.

"Roxas Uchiyama. . . . you're a good bassist but- you quit high school, no home address. . . have you run away from home or something?"

"Who cares, as long as he can play."

Xion got up from her seat and began walking towards the man; her roommate and band member followed behind her.

"Who's your favorite bass player, Roxas?"

"Riku Matsumoto, from Euphoria. . . ."

"I didn't know you liked Euphoria! I'm in their fan club! But Riku is a guitarist, not a bassist." squeaked Naminé.

"Didn't you know? He played bass in his last band back home."

"Wow, I didn't know that! I love Vanitas the bassist, so we have a lot in common."

Namine hugged her old friend; she couldn't see the looks her roommate and Demyx switched. But Roxas saw it, they looked uncomfortable talking about Riku for some reason.

"There's just one condition. . . ." Xion said out of the blue.

The blonde woman turned around to listen. Everyone in the room had a questioning look on their faces.

"Promise me, or leave now. . . . . Be better than Riku."

She held out her hand to Roxas, and he was hesitant at first. But the man shook Xion's hand, a way in agreeing to their promise. Everyone began smiling in relief; and all of a sudden they heard the door to the room open. The ebony haired punk beauty peaked around the corner to see who it was.

"Audition's are finis- . . . Axel?"

"I'm I too late?"

". . . . . you made this band, right?"

"Yeah, look I'm really sorry. I lose sleep worrying about you guys. I can practice law in Twilight Town, right?"

"You're going to stay?" screamed Demyx

The dirty blonde ran up and hugged Axel, nearly making him fall. Roxas and Naminé stood laughing at the sight of Axel's discomfort.

"Well, now that everyone has met each other, we're finally a band." Xion smiled

When those words came out of Xion's mouth, shivers went down Namine's spine. The thought of just knowing future millionaires made her so excited. Both Xion and Naminé's dreams were being fulfilled at the same time.

**Finally! Another chapter! I had to go without internet for awhile, but I'm back R & R please 3**


	18. The Alert

Disclaimer**:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Eighteen: The Alert_

* * *

><p>The two roommates walked out of the recording studio, laughing and smiling. So far this has been a great day for the both of them. Xion began walking toward a bus stop sign, but her roommate stopped for a minute.<p>

"Xion, why'd you leave your car behind?"

"Hm? It's not my car, its Axel's. Just borrowing it while I'm here. Left it cause you never know what crazy fans will do to your car once they're rejected."

"Oooh. . . . . good point. Is Axel rich or something?"

"Nah, but we'll all be; someday I hope."

Xion continued walking and stopped at the bus stop. But Namine was still frozen in her tracks, thinking. _What is she trying to say? Did I miss something? _She didn't notice but the blonde was standing there thinking for about five minutes. Namine didn't even notice the bus pulling up.

"Hey, you coming or not?"

Namine's eyes widened as she came back to reality. She ran to catch up with her roommate and sat beside her on the bus. There were a lot more people on the bus this time. The atmosphere was quiet and Xion happened to break the silence.

"You know, this reminds me of the day on the train. Come to think of it, I wasn't very nice to you."

"Yeah. . . . wait- what?"

"I thought you were some annoying blonde stalking her boyfriend."

"Oh . . . . yeah, you didn't look like you were twenty-one at all."

Before Xion got to say another word, the same irritating ringtone started playing. Namine fished in her purse for the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Namine! You've got to get to the campus quick!"

"Olette? I thought you had class today?"

"Well, I'm eating dinner with Pence and Hayner. But that's not the point! Just saw the most disturbing thing ever!"

"I really don't feel like going down there today."

The blonde ended the call, oblivious of how important it was. _This has been a great day so far, and I refuse to let it get ruined. _Her phone continued to ring on the bus, and a lot of people started murmuring. One man finally stood up; he just couldn't listen to that ringtone much longer.

"SHUT THAT THING UP!" he shouted.

"Sit your ass down." Xion replied calmly.

The man walked over to where the two women were sitting and grabbed Xion's shoulder.

"What did you say to me missy?"

"Let go of me!"

The ebony haired woman struggled to get his grip off her shoulder. Everyone on the bus began gasping and talking louder; the bus driver ignored the scene. Namine stood up and swung her purse against his face; which was a bad idea. His grip on Xion's shoulder tightened.

"Take it back, bitch!"

After all the shouting and arguing, someone finally confronted the man. He had black spiky hair like Sora, and golden eyes. It was like Sora dyed his hair and put in contacts, but Namine and everyone else on the bus knew who it was. He came up behind the man and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you mess with someone your own size?"

The man turned around in shock, and let go of Xion.

"S-Sato Vanitas, I-I'm so sorry! This woman here needed some discipline."

"She's not the only one."

Without another word, embarrassed, the man got off the next bust stop. Everyone on the bus began screaming and taking out there cameras. One girl shouted, "It's Sato-kun from Euphoria!" The star in disguise ran off the bus, and got in a nearby taxi before hordes of fans devoured him.

"Wow, me not answering my phone did all that?"

"Yeah. . . . apparently."

Xion rubbed her shoulder, staring at the taxi as it disappeared into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't made a chapter in a month o no;; But I have reasons! R &amp; R please<strong>


	19. Disbelief

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Nineteen: Disbelief_

* * *

><p>The bus was almost empty after the appearance of the famous Euphoria bassist. The only people left were an old couple, a homeless man, the bus driver, and the two roommates. They watched the hordes of fangirls- and fanboys- chase the taxi on foot. Namine tried taking a picture with her phone before Xion slapped her hand.<p>

"Don't do that it's embarrassing. If you're gonna be a paparazzi, go join the fangirl hunt."

"I- I was just!-"

Naminé's phone began ringing again. She looked at the caller ID- it was Olette. She completely forgot about the conversation they just had and answered the phone.

"What's up?"

"Get down here! That's what! NOW!"

Everyone was already silent on the bus and heard Olette's screaming. The terrified blonde ended the call and looked over to Xion.

"We're paying a visit to Twilight University."

"Eh? Why? I thought you were visiting Olette tomorrow? It's getting pretty late."

"You're complaining that it's late? I bet you stay up all night at clubs or partying!"

"I was going to tell you it's dangerous at night on the campus. . . ."

"Well I'll be fine."

The two girls didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the trip. When the bus stopped on the campus, Naminé picked up her purse and scooted past Xion to get off the bus. She began walking on a dark path lit by old lamp posts. Their lights were dim, and barely lit the path. Ahead of her the sidewalk was pitch black. Naminé began to regret what Xion told her. All of a sudden someone walked out of the shadows.

"Boo."

"GAAAH!"

The small frail blonde swiftly swung her purse at the stranger as hard as she could. She turned around and saw Hayner sitting on the ground as if he just got beat up.

"That's a pretty strong hit you got there missy."

"Hayner! I-I'm so sooo sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; you shouldn't be out here by yourself. Olette told me to escort you to the café. That's where the whole scene is."

The dirty blonde stood up and brushed his clothes off from the hit. He started walking ahead of Naminé, and she followed close behind him. The atmosphere was awkward and silent.

"U-um. . . so what's going on?"  
>"You'll see."<p>

When they finally reached the café of the university, Naminé could see Olette, Pence, and Roxas sitting at a booth. The small woman ran toward the building leaving Hayner behind. She swung open the door and ran over to where the Twilight gang was sitting.

"What's going on? The whole gang is here? Is it a surprise welcome party? Did someone die? Olette, are you pregnant?"

Everyone's face went blank except Olette's. Her face was bright red.

"N-NO I'M NOT PREGGO! It's about Sora. We all need to tell you what we've been seeing the past week."

"What about Sora? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. It deals with Kairi as well, but you're not going to like what you hear." Pence interrupted.

Roxas stared at Naminé's face expression. She was frozen, eager to know what happened. He didn't want to see her cry- so he got up from the booth and walked out of the café.

"Never mind Roxas- he's fine. But you should know about Sora's mistress. Or your lying close friend- either way you want to call it." Olette stated.

"What are you trying to say? What friend?"

"You know, that dirty ginger from Destiny Islands. She's come for a permanent visit apparently. But that's not the worst part. She's been staying at Sora's dorm."

"So? Sora and Kairi have been friends for a long time. If you didn't have a place to go I'm sure Olette would let you stay at her place. And don't call Kairi dirty! What, do you have a grudge against red heads? I can't believe you're trying to make lies to break me and Sora up! I bet that's why Roxas left- he didn't want to be apart of your scheme and hear your lies! And right now- I don't either!"

Namine ran out of the café with the attention of the whole restaurant on her. Hayner and Roxas were standing outside when they saw the furious woman run out.

"NAMINE!" Roxas yelled after her.

"Let her go. She'll figure it out sooner or later."

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't posted in so long! But my friends and reviewers really thought my story was good- so I'm back.<strong>

**R & R please!**


	20. Comas, Cowards, and Celebrities

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters featured in this story.

_Chapter Twenty: Comas, Cowards, and Celebrities_

* * *

><p>Naminé ran to the forest near the campus, in case Roxas was chasing after her. Night had settled in, and everything was pitched black; she had no idea where she was going. All she could think of was Sora and Kairi- the excuses, the daydreams- it was all fitting together now. <em>What will I do? What if what Olette and Pence said was true? Where am I going to go if I leave Twilight Town? <em>Not being able to see, the frail woman tripped over a tree trunk and collapsed in leaves and dirt. When her head hit the ground, it knocked her into a coma. The unconscious Naminé- lost in a forest- where no one knows where she is.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Xion sat at the little wooden table staring out the window. After departing from Naminé on the bus, she was worried if her roommate was alright. The jet black haired woman wasn't alone- the guitarist of Femetsu Rain watched her frustration. He stood over her like a hawk staring at her face.<p>

"What's taking her so long?"

"Maybe she's staying over at her boyfriend's place again?"

"I doubt it. For some reason she didn't want to see him."

"Weird. . . . ."

The roommates only knew so much about each other, but Xion knew something was wrong. She reached in her jeans' pocket and took out her cellphone to speed dial Axel. Impatiently, she waited for the line to pick up. The musician shrugged. He walked over to the kitchen sink and began brushing his teeth.

"Hello?"

"I need you to do a favor."

"Okay, shoot."

". . . . . go down to Twilight University, near the café, and find Naminé."

"No can do- busy. And I've got jury duty in the morning. But I can get someone else to do it. Is she lost?"

"Yeah . . . something like that."

The woman ended the call and continued looking out the window worried. The sound of gurgling and spitting penetrated her thoughts. When she looked over to see what Demyx was up to- she was disgusted.

"Demyx, go brush your teeth in the bathroom! I don't want to wash dishes with spit on them!"

"Oh. Sorry."

* * *

><p>In the grass and leaves laid the blonde, still unconscious for who knows how long. Her hair and face was covered with dirt. Her cream laced dress had pine needles sticking to it, and her stockings were torn from the fall. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard from the crunching leaves as the person walked. The man with silver hair and turquoise eyes- secretly a friend of Axel's, and was summoned to find Naminé. Riku spotted her motionless body on the ground- an unsightly mess. Despite her condition, he kneeled down and picked up her lifeless body from the debris. Close up, he recognized the girl from the Twilight Towers. <em>If only if I hadn't lied to her. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. <em>

"I don't know who you are . . . . . but I'm sorry."

"S-Sora."

_Sora? How does she know Sora?_ Riku decided it was best to take her to Sora's dorm. Even though he hadn't spoken to Sora in years, it was best than to leave her in a hospital. He slowly walked through the forest and back on the campus to a lit sidewalk. From there Riku took the long walk to Sora's dorm, and the three flights of stairs. He stared at the room door for a while before he finally decided to knock on the door and leave the body. The brunette peaked his spikey hair outside the door- but no one was outside.

"Hello? Man, who the hell is bothering me at two in the morning?"

The man looked down at the doorstep and his eyes widened at the sight of an unconscious Naminé. _What is she doing? Is she dead? . . . . Should I just leave the body?_

"_Sora, it's so early, what are y-"_

Kairi came from behind Sora and began staring at the body as well.

"Naminé! What happened to her? What did you do?"

"I-I didn't do anything! I just-"

The marooned haired woman pushed past Sora and picked up the body by its arms. She began dragging Naminé into the living room and pulled her up on the sofa.

"What if it's dead?"

"That's your girlfriend, don't say such things!"

". . . . . not anymore she isn't."

**The end! NO MORE! Just kidding- not even halfway done with the story! R & R please ;D**


	21. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters.

_Chapter Twenty One: Kidnapped_

* * *

><p>The weak blonde awakened to the sound of beeping. She opened her eyes to a white room; it was almost empty. Her vision was blurry and she could make out a small table beside the bed. There was a vase of white daisies and a sketch book. She then looked over to her right and a big window was covered in white curtains and drapes. Naminé sat up in the twin sized bed and rubbed the matter out her eyes. She could see clearly now; in front of her was a door with a wired window at the top. She stretched her legs out of the bed and saw white slippers on the floor. When she slid her feet into the slippers, she noticed her clean white dress. <em>Is this. . . . Heaven?<em> The woman began walking toward the door; curious what lies beyond the other side. She stood on her tippy toes and peeked out the window and saw nurses, doctors, receptionists, and patients busily walking around. _THE HOSPITAL? _Naminé turned around, but twisted herself in a cord- she looked down and noticed the cord lead to an I.V. _What the- no! This isn't happening! I'm in a hospital! Did I fall in a coma? Am I old? Did everyone die? _The blonde frantically scanned the room for a mirror. On the expensive bed frame was a mirror. The woman hopped on the bed and stared hard at the mirror- in her reflection was a young woman- same old Naminé. She sighed in relief. All of a sudden she could hear the sound of someone unlocking the door. Naminé quickly laid down and pulled the covers over her when the door opened. A doctor walked in with a cap over his head that hid his hair and a mask over his face. He looked pretty, with ice blue eyes.

"Ah, Good morning Miss Miyazaki. I see you've slept well."

"Yes, I'm feeling better."

"Well you have a visitor. I believe Miss Uchida is your roommate?"  
>"W-who?"<p>

Xion walked in the room behind the doctor and stared at Naminé. The blonde was shocked; she never heard her roommate's last name before.

"Oh, Xion! You came."

"Who else will pay the other half of the rent? Hahah, I'm just kidding. Of course I came!"

The raven haired woman walked over to Naminé's bed side and smiled. The doctor followed and walked over to the I.V. but it had been unplugged from the wall. He looked over to Naminé with a questioning face expression. Naminé just smiled as if she had done nothing.

"Naminé were y-"

"Naminé you have a lot of messages on your phone."

Before the doctor could scold the blonde, her roommate interrupted. Xion took the phone out of her pocket and called voicemail, then handed the phone to Naminé. ON the message she heard the man who hired her at the mall the other day. A smile spreaded across the blonde's face when she listened carefully. But suddenly, her smile faded away into a frown.

"What happened?"

"I got fired. They said I was gone too long. . . .how long have I been asleep?"

"About two or t-"

"Three and a half months." Again the doctor was cut off and was getting frustrated.

"Excuse me, Miss Uchida, I need to talk to Miss Miyazaki alone now."

"About what?"

"A-ah. . . . make sure she got enough rest."

"She looks fine to me. And from the looks of it, she's been walking around."

The doctor gently grabbed Xion's shoulders and began leading her toward the door. When the doctor forced Xion out of the room, he closed the door and turned around to Naminé. The doctor took off his cap and his pink hair fell down to his shoulders. Naminé awed at his face in amazement. _He's so pretty. There are a lot of pretty guys in this town. _

"So, you're Naminé. We've been looking for you."

"W-what? Me?"

"Yes. It's such a shame I missed the time of your coma. This would be much easier- and we could've had a little fun, if you know what I mean. But don't be frightened, no harm will come to you."

"Y-you're not a doctor, are you?"

The suspicious man didn't reply, he only smiled and began walking closer to the bed. Naminé's eyes widened- she was unsure what to do. She grabbed her phone- but the man grabbed her wrist with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. Naminé's muffled screams couldn't be heard- her weak body struggle to get out of the man's grip. He then leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"If you scream, I'll kill you."

Tears began to come from Naminé's eyes; scared for her life, she nodded in agreement. The man removed his hand from her mouth and took a rope from his doctor coat. He pulled her arms behind her back, tying her wrists and ankles with the rope. After he finished tying her up, the man pulled out a roll of duct tape. He then pulled back her hair placing duct tape across her mouth; the blonde woman continued crying more. The phony doctor wiped her tears and kissed her cheek.

"Hush now, you'll make someone come in here. And we don't want that, now do we?"

"N-no."

Under the man's lab coat was a bungee cord hooked to his belt. He was already prepared and planned everything for the escape. He tied the end of the cord to the bed then gently picked up Naminé and began walking toward the window. Suddenly as he opened the window, the raven haired woman opened the door to the room.

"Naminé! Put her down! Somebody- help!"

The pink haired man threw the helpless blonde over his shoulder and climbed out the window. Xion ran into the room, in hope she might be able to save her roommate. But when she got to the window, the kidnapper only smiled and let go of the window ledge. She watched them fall down from the bungee cord, safely landing on the ground. She turned away from the window and ran out of the room.

The man laid Naminé on the ground, took of the doctor coat, and slipped on a black mask. He then wrapped the coat around Naminé and picked her up again.

"You'll get cold in this weather."

Outside it was no longer summer, it was early November. The trees were barren of their leaves and the ground was cold covered with frost. The blonde's kidnapper began running toward a black Lincoln; a blonde woman sat in the driver's seat.

"Hurry up and throw her in the back seat."

The man gently laid Naminé in the back seat and jumped in the passenger seat.

"I said throw, not take your time! Are you trying to get caught or something? We're in a rush!"

"Then shut up and drive!"

Little did the partners in crime know, but they were being watched. A man with black sunglasses and fiery red hair sat in a Cadillac. He started up his vehicle and began following them.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is getting suspenseful! Now that I think about it, I should've named this chapter Lucky, but it wouldn't really make sense. Please R &amp; R! I'd really appreciate it c:<strong>


	22. Dumped and Sold

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters.

_Chapter Twenty Two: Dumped and Sold_

Hours after falling asleep in the car Naminé woke up and remembered her kidnapping, but the car was empty. The woman struggled sitting up since her wrists and ankles were duct taped. When she finally sat up- Naminé noticed the car parked in an old garage. It was dark and it reeked of a strong gasoline smell. She stared out of the car window and could make out an old door. _This can't be a house. Looks like an old vacant building- a warehouse. _All of a sudden, arguing could be heard from the direction of the door. They were muffled, but familiar.

"They're on to us! Why couldn't you just thrown the girl in the car?"

"Fragile packages need to be handled with care- before opened."

"Shut the hell up, you pervert! Just get her out of the car before that pyro finds the garage!"

The door opened to the garage and the shadow of the pink haired man stood in the doorway. Naminé quickly laid down and pretended she was asleep. Her heart started pounding as she heard the man's footsteps get closer and closer. He opened the door and could tell the blonde was awake. The man scooped Naminé up in his arms and began walking back towards the door. Inside awaited an impatient woman wearing a skin tight red mini dress; she tapped her fake nails on the sink counter.

"Well? Where do you want her?"

"Sit her on the floor."

"Sit? That almost sounds nice of you. Few minutes ago you were nagging about not throwing her."

The older blonde woman ignored the man's smart remark. She then turned on the faucet and grabbed the sink hose.

"Sit her down and move."

The man did as the woman asked- sitting Naminé on the surface of the cold cemented floor. The older woman then sprayed Naminé with the sink hose as cruel way to wake her up. The frightened Naminé's eyes widened and her cries were muffled by the duct tape.

"Alright, listen up cause I'm only saying this once. You are now our property. How you ask?"

"She can't answer."

"SHUT UP! I know that! Anyways, your sweet boyfriend- well ex-boyfriend sold you to us for $550. Pretty cheap for you, yes, but that's a lot to us. His exact words were to just 'get rid of her', and that's what we plan to do. Marluxia here gets to have his fun first since I, Larxene, play deadly. We can't afford feeding another mouth around here- especially if you're a breeder. We've got a train to catch, so corporate with us and make our job killing you easier- okay?"

The frail blonde trembled in fear; her eyes began to fill with tears. She couldn't hold them back anymore and began crying. She wailed and screamed like they already started murdering her. Larxene started laughing uncontrollably. Marluxia stared at the terrified woman; her clothes were soaked and her face was covered in snot and tears.

". . . . . go ahead and kill her. I don't want to waste my time with such a child."

"Ahaha! Did you hear that? Even the pedophile doesn't want you. But I guess you're lucky!"

Larxene snatched up Naminé's hair and began dragging her farther back into the old warehouse. The kidnapper dragged Naminé into a small room with one open window. Mounted on the wooden walls were axes, swords, knives, and machetes. Naminé could feel dirt and splinters deep in her skin from being dragged on the wooden floor. Larxene finally let go of her hair and walked over to the wall of weapons.

"Hm, decisions, decisions! And so little time! What's the first thing that comes to mind when you're being killed? Let's stick with decapitation, Katana style."

The woman gently took a Katana from a shelf of swords and pulled the weapon from its case. The blade looked new and unused- very sharp. Larxene began playing with it, swinging the sword around like a fighter. She then began walking gracefully closer to Naminé- still swinging the sword around in the air. The frail and small blonde could feel the wind of the blade inches from her face. Larxene aimed the blade for the woman's neck- suddenly her body froze. The kidnapper's eyes widened and then she collapsed on the dirty floor. Naminé stared at the lifeless body that lay beside her; there was a dart sticking in her jugular vein at the neck. She looked up and noticed Axel climbing in the window with a tranquilizer gun.

"How many times do you need to be saved, huh? You just got out a coma; here I am saving you again!"

The man kneeled down to Naminé's face and gently removed the duct tape covering her mouth. She stared into his deep emerald eyes. She used to feel nervous around him, but she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was up close. His cologne even smelled good.

"T-thank you."

"Any friend of Xion, I'm their bodyguard too. Hah, got it memorized?"

"Y-yeah. S-s-sure."

"And it's alright if you call me Lea. Now, let's get you out of this duct tape before that transvestite gets here."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kinda jealous of Naminé. All these sexy men around her! ; n; Why can't guys look like that irl? Anyways, R &amp; R! <strong>


	23. Instigators

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters

_Chapter Twenty Three: Instigators_

* * *

><p>There was utter silence during the long trip home. The black Cadillac drove in the parking space in front of the apartment entrance. Axel took the key out of the ignition and looked over to Naminé. In the passenger seat sat Naminé was staring out the window.<p>

"Why did you run away?"

The blonde didn't reply to Axel; she kept staring out the window. Trying to restrain his impatience, Axel took a deep sigh and decided not to force a response.

"Look, your little boyfriend doesn't care about you- he sold you to serial killers. He moved on, and you need to as well. Find a new job and start a new life."

"Shut your trap. You don't know anything."

The pyro started to laugh at her typical remark. The typical innocent girl heartbroken, abused like a puppy. He stared at her with a grin- then suddenly his grin faded away. That face, those sad deep blue eyes. . . . It reminded him of Xion.

"I have no job to pay off my half of the rent! No one to help me here! I barely know anyone- I'm all by myself!"

"No, you're not. In this band, we're family. And family looks out for each other."

A figure walked up to the vehicle and looked in the passenger window. Shocked from the random appearance of some one's face, Naminé jolted up in her seat. It was the guitarist with mohawk with a huge smile on his face. His bright teal eyes scanned inside the Cadillac. Naminé's attention got distracted by something green in Demyx's teeth.

"HEY! Watcha guys doin'? Xion, Axel's got a hooker in there!"

"It's Naminé."

"Oh, well. . . . I can't see through those tinted windows anyways."

The dirty blonde walked off back toward to complex where a woman was standing. Her arms were folded and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Naminé could tell from their stares they were waiting for her. But she continued looking out the window. Axel took another deep sigh and got out of the car and slammed the door. He began mumbling as he walked up to Xion and Demyx.

"Whoo! The pyro lawyer returns!" Demyx yelled.

"This is why I hate women. Go talk to your little 'Lucky', cause she's getting on my nerves. Come on, Demyx."

The two men entered the complex door leaving the two roommates behind. While walking up the staircase, thunder could be heard from outside. Demyx observed the annoyed lawyer; he looked as if he was going to set the building on fire. Before he unlocked the door, Demyx said a slight 'um' and Axel spun around with furious emerald eyes.

"WHAT IS IT!"

"U-um . . . well. . . . you didn't have to say it like that."

"Say what like _that? _I wasted my free evening off to save her selfish ass, and what do I get? Some childish pouting!"

"You're pouting like a child too. I understand you didn't wanna hear it- but neither do I."

The door to the room opened to the sight of a confused Roxas. He was afraid to ask what was going- he decided to wait and watch some more.

"You've got a lot of mouth there Demyx, maybe worse than Naminé's."

"Well you're worse than Riku. . . ."

Axel's eyes flared once the word 'Riku' came out Demyx's mouth. Roxas and Demyx both looked terrified. But despite the odds, the bassist jumped between water and fire expecting to get scorched.

"Hey! Guys, calm down. This is another fight that could lead up to a broken band. Let's just finish what we started, Alright?"

Axel walked in the apartment and picked up wine and a glass from the cabinet. Demyx followed behind Roxas and began taping up a "Welcome Home Lucky" sign. An hour passed and the men sat at the small white table drinking and playing cards. Every now and then someone yelled 'goldfish', but the thunder and rain seemed to get louder. The boring, depressing mood made everyone worry about the girls. Suddenly, they all looked up when the door opened. It was Xion and Namine; their clothes soaking wet from the rain. Roxas's face turned red and he looked away toward the window.

"Welcome home, Lucky!" Demyx hopped up.

"T-thank you."

"We're going to change first." Xion interrupted.

She grabbed her roommate's wrist and closed the door to the bedroom. The room had been decorated with Hello Kitty and the same Euphoria poster was on the wall over Naminé's bed. She saw that Xion's bed had a modern look with orange, blue, and brown colors. The small bathroom looked modern too, and matched with Xion's bed.

"Wow, you guys bought all of this in three months. I wish I was here to help."

"Don't worry, we recorded while we renovated. Your clothes are in that dresser over there, no more suitcase. Hurry up and get changed for your not-so-surprising party. Thanks to Demyx."

The ebony haired woman grabbed some clothes from her dresser and went in the bathroom. Alone in the room, the blonde decided to explore around the room. _It seemed a whole lot bigger and empty. A master bedroom with a small bathroom._ Naminé laughed to herself and opened her dresser. Everything was neatly folded and organized. She noticed a black t-shirt she's never seen before. Picking it up and unfolding it, the shirt read Fumetsu Rain in graffiti and Japanese. All she could do was smile. The blonde took off the wet clothes and slid on hello kitty pj bottoms with her Fumetsu Rain t-shirt. She then brush her hair into a side ponytail.

"Lucky! Are you done yet?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go."

Xion walked out of the bathroom with a black spaghetti strapped shirt and plaid teal and black shorts. She held her soaked clothes in her right arm and sat them in a hamper on the door. When she opened the door, this time everyone shouted 'Welcome home, Lucky'.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait. Laptop broke so I have to make chapters now while I'm in Michigan. R &amp;R! <strong>


	24. Spoiled Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters.

_Chapter Twenty Four: Spoiled Surprise_

* * *

><p>Naminé opened her eyes to the new renovated room the band had bought for the roommates. She tried recalling what happened last night- but she only remembered passing out on the floor. She began to get a headache and sat up from the bed. With blurry vision, the woman could see Xion's bed not far away from her- but where was Xion? Naminé pushed her Hello Kitty covers off and stepped over the bed onto slippers. <em>It feels so different being here from before, <em>she thought to herself. Curious to find her roommate; the blonde ran off to the small kitchen. There sat Demyx at the plain white table- but no Axel or Xion. He just turned around and stared at her with a grin.

"Where is everybody?"

"I thought you would ask where is breakfast."

The woman ignored Demyx's smart remark and left the apartment complex in a hurry. Naminé ran down the stairs and exited the complex door. Sadly, there was no sign of Axel's Cadillac- the parking lot was just as empty as always. The woman didn't know it, but the guitarist followed out of the complex behind her.

"You shouldn't run outside in pajamas. At least give me some time to explain where they went!"

"Well? Where is she?"

"Come inside and you'll find out."

Hesitantly, Naminé followed him back inside the complex only to find out what was going on. She never noticed but inside the house it looked so clean; so neater than before. _Did she move out? Maybe there's an upcoming concert trip? Are we going to be evicted! _The guitarist sat back down in the same spot at the small table. Demyx got his laughs out at the confounded blonde before he decided to talk.

"Now. . . .Why are you so hyper and worried today?"

"I-I don't know. It's just that . . . the atmosphere was too quiet."

"You're crazy, you know that, Lucky? The reason why it's so quiet in here is because we're performing soon at Nakusu Tonic! Plus, we have a concert Saturday in Radiant Garden! The band should be back soon so pack up and get dressed!"

"Really! It's Thursday so only-"

Without another word said the hyper Naminé stormed into the bedroom pulling out her suitcase. She opened her dresser and furiously folded dresses, tops, skirts, pants, and underwear. Digging through clothes in her dresser; the woman suddenly stopped. A small portrait of blondes was sticking out of a pocket of a pair of blue jeans. The woman smiled at the sight of her, Rikku, and the people she left behind in Destiny Islands. Since she left, her sister never came to mind. But despite missing her; Naminé found a new home. Ever since she started living with Xion; her uneasy, confused feeling has gone away. She flipped the card over and reread the blue writing. _Come back soon! Love, Rikku. _Naminé slid the picture in a small compartment of the suitcase. She then stood up to get her toothbrush, body wash, shampoo, and other feminine stuff from the small bathroom.

"Yo! Namine!"

Startled by Axel's shouting, the frail woman dropped all her belongings on the floor. Her toothbrush happened to fall by the toilet.

"Great. . . ."

She scrambled to pick everything back up and threw the toothbrush in the trash bin. With overflowing arms she rushed to dump the hygienic and beauty products in her suitcase; then rushed out the room.

"You rang?"

"We're going out for a couple drinks. In continuation of your return, and success of Fumetsu Rain."

"Uh, dr-drinks? So early?"

"It's alright, totally understandable."

"Heh, thanks Roxas."

Roxas was always assuring Naminé she's fine the way she is. He only wished she would notice. For some reason there were only three men and no Xion. Plus, they were staring at her. Probably because they're shocked she doesn't "drink". Here normal people aren't considered normal. Demyx continued staring at the blonde with a puzzled face; even after Roxas began talking.

"Soo. . . where's Xion now?" questioned 'Lucky'

"She had errands." replied Axel

"Alright, I guess I'll go anyways."

The group walked out of the apartment complex to Axel's car. With all the guys laughing and getting along; Naminé felt left out. The whole ride she stared out the window again. Her mind began to think again about her coma, her abduction, and her friends. Most of all, Sora.

"Alright, everybody out!" Axel shouted.

Roxas nudged Naminé's arm to bring her back to reality. He wouldn't leave the car until she decided to leave her 'emo' mode. The two walked side by side up until they reached the door. Even with unnoticed efforts, Roxas still opened the door like a gentleman anyways.

"Hey, blondies, over here!"

"I'm blonde too!" Demyx whined.

"Hah, you wish. You're what I say you are if you want a ride home."

"I can ask my family for a Lamborghini anytime I want to!"

"Okay- do it now." Roxas quickly replied.

"B-but, I left for good this time!"

"Nice comeback, Roxas."

The two men taunted Demyx's poor success from the irony he's from a wealthy family. The depressed woman didn't sit at the bar counter with the rest of the group. Instead, she scooted in a booth and sat alone. A barmaid with in an exposed outfit walked up to her table and laid a menu down in front of her. Overlooking to see the two women's encounter; Axel listened.

"Hey, are you with Fumetsu Rain?"

"Uh, w-well, kinda. But they're supposed to be performing soon, right?"

"Yeah! I thought you were with those guys over there so I was wondering if I could have an autograph."

"Wait a minute. How did you know we're performing today?" The pyro spun around toward the women.

"Demyx told me." Said the barmaid.

"Yeah, he told me earlier too." 'Lucky' added on.

The bar was filled with silence as everyone looked in the direction of the big mouthed Mohawk.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, wasn't lazy this time! Tempted to add in spoilers but I'll do it the next chapter. R &amp; R!<strong>


	25. Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters.

_Chapter Twenty Five: Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to get us smothered by paparazzi, Demyx?!"<p>

"I heard the female vocalist from Euphoria did." The barmaid interrupted.

"You mean Miss Quadruple 'B'?" questioned Roxas.

The whole group of guys including the barmaid started laughing their heads off. Poor confused Naminé was so lost. Obviously, the only female vocalist is Aqua. But what did they mean by calling her 'Miss Quadruple 'B'? Hesitantly, she was afraid she'd receive weird stares again.

"Um. . . . What does that mean?"

"Oh- we shouldn't talk about Euphoria around 'Lucky'. She's one of their fans."

"Why not? You run your mouth about everything else."

The barmaid gave Naminé an ugly look before taking up the menu and walking away. Now Demyx's big mouth was starting to get to her as well. _Well, that was rude._ Naminé turned back around in her booth; staring at a crumb on the table. Axel's smirk faded away as he walked over to sit with the sad blonde. He scooted over in the booth and put his arm around her shoulders. The rest of the guys quietly followed and scooted into the other side of the booth. Lucky's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Ya' know. There is one thing Demyx hasn't said yet. It's about Xion, and why she's not here. Since we're not the only ones performing tonight, she never confirmed if she's coming."

"Who else is performing then?"

"Euphoria. Remember at tryouts I said Euphoria's guitarist was originally a bassist in his hometown band?" The bassist interrupted.

"We were that band. . . . He left us for Euphoria. He left behind Xion." said Axel.

"W-wait. . . . Riku and Xion . . . . R-Riku fr-from Eu-uphoria?"

"Yep." Demyx happily added. "Hey! Can I get a strawberry banana Tonic over here?"

"Make that two!" Roxas chirped in.

The atmosphere at the table was bizarre and awkward. Naminé sat frozen; stuttering the same thing over in her mind. Another barmaid in the same exposed outfit came out from behind the counter with the two beverages on a tray. She walked over to the band's table smiling as she laid down the tray. Demyx slid a drink to Roxas and started drinking without a straw. Roxas stared at the weird beverage; looked like a milkshake and a float at the same time. He took out the tiny umbrella and picked up a straw to take a sip of the "Tonic".

"There ya go! Enjoy."

"Uh. What's in that?"

"It's a very popular 'Tonic'. It's a strawberry banana malt, whipped cream, gin, and a cherry on top!"

"Demyx orders it every time."

Roxas took a few more sips before he was downing the beverage like Demyx. Naminé didn't know whether to awe in amazement or disgust. She was still having a hard time processing what happened between Fumetsu Rain and Euphoria. When Demyx finished drinking he slammed the malt glass on the table with a sigh of content. He looked over at Roxas confused.

"Wait, why are you not surprised by this?"

"About Riku? You told me before when you were drunk."

"I did? Really? Oh . . . . Oops."

"Why didn't Xion follow him to Euphoria? It would've been nice if Riku stayed with the band." Naminé interrupted.

"But if she had done so, she wouldn't be living what she wanted. Earning a living with your own songs . . . that's what Xion decided."

"Why are you saying this? You just joined the band!"

"Because I heard all of it from you."

"The point is Xion's a girl who stands on her feet independently; even though Euphoria's fame has been rising steadily. She's not the type that would stay at home making miso soup waiting for him to come back. What's done is done." Axel snapped at everyone to shut up.

Roxas made a smirk that made Demyx uncomfortable. Who knows what he could've said when he was drunk; this meant blackmail. The first barmaid walked back up to the table and whispered something in Axel's ear. He got up from the table without explaining what the woman had whispered. The bassist nudged the guitarist that it was their cue. They too scooted out of the booth and headed to the back room behind Axel. Again, Naminé was all alone. She thought long and hard for over ten minutes waiting. _Is this why they hate Euphoria? It only explains why Xion would- but what about the rest of the band? Why were they making fun of Aqua? _

"I'm so confused."

"Hey."

Namine turned to look who was calling her from behind. It was the first barmaid who gave her the nasty attitude. She was holding out a familiar white purse in front of her.

"This is yours, right?"

"Yeah. But . . . where did you get it from?"

"A woman named Kairi told me to give it to you. I had second thoughts about it after I found out you're a Euphoria drone."

"Kairi works here?"

"I'm only here to return your purse, doll. But in exchange for my service I'll be taking your social security card."

The woman threw the designer handbag towards the blonde's face; but strangely missed. Shocked the woman tried to attack her, Naminé froze terrified like a deer in headlights.

"Wait, you stole my social security card? You're crazy!"

Suddenly the lights shut off in the room with disappearance of the barmaid thief. To Namine's right were stage lights shining down on a blue headed woman. She was looking down at the floor; her hair hiding her face. Behind her a man walked out of the shadows holding a bass. He began playing a mesmerizing chord- but unexpectedly stopped. The sound of the stage lights turning on silenced the bar; this time shining on a brunette at the drums. He started a beat for Vanitas to join in, and they unexpectedly stopped playing again. _I know this song! Now Riku is going to join in on an electric guitar! _Or so she thought. But the blonde was wrong. Out of the darkness, a man who had the exact stunning features of Roxas appeared on stage.

"Where's Riku?!"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please and thank you! I'm thinking end this story short. Or at least not making the sequel. So tell me your ideas and opinions c:<strong>


	26. Double Hit and Run

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters

_Chapter Twenty Six: Double Hit and Run_

* * *

><p>Naminé stared in state of shock at Roxas on stage playing with Euphoria- or, maybe it wasn't Roxas at all. As much as it didn't make any sense why he was up there, she was worried about Riku. Nothing made sense anymore. First it was meeting a clone, then being dumped and sold, kidnapped, robbed, and now this. The band continued playing their gig in the background of Naminé's thinking. Naminé folded her arms and rested her head on the table in distress. <em>Did that woman really take my social security card? Why did Kairi have my purse? I don't even remember letting her borrow it! <em>She suddenly jolted up, realizing her face just touch that dirty table. The blonde jumped up from the booth completely forgetting about Euphoria- and the once in a lifetime front row seat. She stormed out of the restaurant desperately searching for the thief.

"Looking for something?"

Naminé quickly turned toward the direction of the mysterious voice. It was Riku holding her designer purse in his hand.

"Getting robbed in the daytime, are we?"

"Riku! Wait- what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be performing with the group."

"That's none of your concern. Here."

The man threw the purse towards Naminé without taking a single step towards her. He began to walk off to the entrance behind the restaurant as if nothing happened.

"Wait! I want to thank you."

"Again? I don't know why they call you Lucky- you're anything but luck. This is the third time I showed up at the right moment, huh?"

Riku didn't turn around but smiled and started to laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. Ever since I came to Twilight Town- I've been having a rough time. It's almost as if it was a dream. No, it's been a nightmare."

Naminé looked down at the ground and began to cry. Riku's smile disappeared slowly into a frown. He looked around and hesitantly decided to walk towards the blonde. He looked down at the small blonde who had tears streaming down her face. Uncertain what to do, he wrapped his arms around Naminé and hugged her. Traumatized, Lucky pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I look so stupid crying in public like this! Well, I should go back now! Bye!"

The woman put on her fake smile and ran off towards the front entrance of the restaurant with tears still on her face. Riku stood there confused as ever. _What a weird girl. _Shaking the thought out of his head he continued his walk back to the entrance behind the restaurant. But when he turned around, he saw a familiar raven haired woman.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the restaurant, Euphoria was almost done performing their last song by the time Naminé was sitting down in her booth again. <em>Well, looks like it's almost over. All because of that barmaid getting me distracted. It's almost as if I keep running into Riku on purpose. Maybe it's a sign. <em>The blonde smiled and listened to awe-inspiring music she enjoys. She closed her eyes holding her purse against her chest with both hands. _I don't know what I would do without him. Every three times he was there- wait._

"THREE TIMES?!"

Other customers in the room angrily turned around and shushed the loud Naminé. She sunk down in her booth trying to hide from the angry mob of Euphoria fans. _Okay, he said three times. But it was only two: at the Twilight Towers and a few minutes ago. Axel saved me when I was kidnapped, so what is he talking about? _Naminé stared down at her purse still slouched over in the seat. She decided to go through it and make sure everything is in there- just in case. _Credit card check, debit card check, driver's license check, Sora's picture. . . . . . check. _Euphoria's performance ended but the blonde continued to gaze at the picture and could suddenly feel someone standing over her.

"Hey, you."

"Olette!"

Naminé was pulling Olette down while hugging her about to make her fall over in the booth.

"I knew I'd find you around here with Euphoria playing today. Must be tough being a fan of rival bands!"

"Yeah. But I just can't choose. . . . I want to apologize."

"What?"

"I know the last time we talked it didn't go well. And I should've listened to you. You're my friend."

"Oh who cares about that! Everyone's happy to know you're out of the hospital back home! I hope Sora is happy too."

" . . . . Are you trying to make me feel bad? He betrayed me! He was deceiving me all along! I gave my all for him! I found a job and was working to make it on my own."

"That's the thing with you, Naminé. You're always thinking about yourself. It takes two dedicated people for a relationship to work. Love is a two-way street."

All of a sudden guns shots were heard outside of the restaurant. Olette and Naminé's view whipped towards the window where the scene was. A man with golden blonde hair dressed in all black pulled his hoodie over his head and was running away from the crime scene. Naminé saw Xion kneeled on the ground screaming for help beside an unconscious body. But she couldn't see who it was. All she knew was Roxas was holding the gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Review time! I know I've been away a long time, since August. So it's feels weird typing a fanfic since I haven't done it the whole school year! A lot of stuff happened preventing me from making fanfics- but I'm back! I also have a DA now- so check it out on my profile! :3<strong>


End file.
